


Blood, sweat, and tears

by Autisticvampireclub



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Animal Death, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, The vamp/were au finally has actual plot!, Trans Jeremy, and coarse language, and... oh boy, angsty text conversations with my buddy led to this, anorexic michael, because writing sexy times is difficult, hahahahahahahaha now it's self indulgent a n g s t, i guess????? That too?????, idk I've never written anything hardcore sexual before so it's not that explicit, im actually super excited for this au, more warnings will be added, self harm tw, sorry for having so many fics on the go but, sorta - Freeform, suicide attempt tw, technically not just me writing!, this has a lot of mentions to blood if that makes people squeamish, yay, you remember how I said this au started as self indulgent fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: Jeremy isn't weirded out by many things anymore. It's hard to be when your a werewolf, and your best friend is a vampire.So even the concept of a squip, a supercomputer in the form of a pill, programmed to help losers like him be more 'cool', doesn't seem too impossible to him.





	1. Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo whoo! Collab fic! With my rad buddy Rhaps0dic!
> 
> And even better, it's eventually going to be filled with a n g s t
> 
> How fun is that amirite?
> 
> The first ch starts off harmless but don't be fooled we're pulling right into the angst station don't you worry...
> 
> (Or do worry because these boys are gonna s u f f e r)

You know, not much tended to weird Jeremy out anymore.

He had seen some pretty weird shit. Like, one time, he was walking to Michael's house, and this huge dog jumped out of the bushes and went totally savage on his arm! He remembers that weird time the most vividly, since it changed his life forever.

So uh, turns out that dog was a werewolf. Who bit Jeremy, turning him into a werewolf. Fun stuff.

He didn't go wild when he transformed under the full moon, or anything like that. He was in complete control of himself. The only thing was… now Jeremy tended to act more… dogish. While transformed… and while not transformed.

An example? One time at lunch period, he and Michael were sitting outside on one of the benches, the one next to the huge tree. Michael liked it there because of the shade… but he’ll get to that later.

They were sitting there minding their own business, when this little squirrel ran by and scampered up the tree. Jeremy kinda just went with his gut, and started barking. Yeah, actual dog barking.

A few students passed by and gave him funny looks. It was humiliating. He wasn't thinking that in the moment though. He just really wanted to chase that squirrel.

Michael was killing himself laughing. Once the squirrel had disappeared into the branches of the tree, Jeremy sat back down with shame. Michael just gave him a pat on the back and said “no worries man. I'm sure you'll get used to all these new ‘instinct’ things. I know I did!”

Michael was to be honest another weird thing in himself. He and Jeremy had been friends for twelve years now, and sometime last year, Michael had changed. Not personality wise or anything, he was still the same old Michael Jeremy had always known.

He was just a vampire now.

He came over to Jeremy's house one day after school, before Jeremy was bitten. He was all excited, like he had something he was just itching to tell him. He looked a little odd too. Either he was so high his eyes were completely red, or… he was wearing contacts or something.

They sat down in Jeremy’s living room. “Ok,” Michael had started “before I tell you what I wanted to tell you over the phone, promise me you won't freak out.”

“I won't.”

“Or say I'm lying.”

“Why would I say your lying-”

Jeremy scooted back on the couch in alarm. Michael had opened up his mouth as wide as he could, which gave Jeremy a clear view of his teeth. Which by the way, were fangs.

“WHOA, WHAT THE-THOSE AREN’T REAL RIGHT?!” Michael chuckled at his response.

“Nope! These are as real as real can be dude!” He stood up, and posed dramatically. “I must reveal my dark secret to you Jeremy… for I cannot keep it in any longer…”

Then he grinned, showing off those _teeth_ again. “Your boys a vampire now!”

Jeremy gaped at him, mouth hanging open limply. “...this… is a joke…”

Michael's smile faltered. “No, no joke. C'mon, I thought you weren't gonna say I was lying.”

“I'm not! Well… I mean… how?” That was the only question he could manage right now. “I'm glad you asked. Turns out my Spencer's dude is a vampire, who wanted me, his most trusted buyer, to join the legion of the undead. That make sense?”

“Not… really…” Jeremy admitted. Michael laughed again. “That's okay! I'm dropping some major heavy stuff right now, and sorta casually too. Oh! That's right, I gotta show you something else too.”

He reached into his backpack, and pulled out a bottle of the elusive Mountain Dew red, a drink Michael had dedicated himself to getting his hands on. “Oh, that's nice. You got some more red.”

“Nooooooooooo… it's not Mountain Dew…” Michael told him. “Huh? But it's in the bottle…”

“That's just a clever disguise. What this _really_ is… is blood.”

Jeremy shrieked. “WHA-” Michael cut him off before he screamed so loud the entire neighbourhood could hear. “Not human blood! Geez, relax Jere.”

Jeremy composed himself, and took a deep breath. “Okay, let me get this straight. Your Spencer's guy is a vampire, he turned you into a vampire, as in an actual vampire who drinks blood?!”

“Jeremy you can't get anything ‘straight’ about me, and yes. That's pretty much it.”

Jeremy stared at him. “Did you… just… come out to me…?”

Michael clapped his hands together gleefully. “Yup! I worked up a ton of confidence all day, to tell you all my deep, and personal secrets that you, my most trusted person, do not know yet.”

Jeremy leaned back against the couch, and exhaled. “I'm… going to need a bit to process this…”

“Sure! Take your time.”

  
That had all been last year. That year had easily been the weirdest and most life-changing year Jeremy had ever experienced. It was all good now though.

Like he said, nothing really seemed weird to Jeremy anymore. Not even the concept of a squip, a supercomputer in the form of a pill, that supposedly helped losers like him be ‘cool’.

“He seriously said that to you?” Michael asked, his eyes staying fixated on the screen. His character in the game narrowly dodged an attack from an incoming zombie, but then fell from a platform. He hissed, a habit he had picked up after being turned.

“Yeah. He just… confronted me in the bathroom and told me all about it. Weird huh?”

Michael shook his head. “I'll never understand popular kids. Especially not Rich.”

“Yeah but, what if he's telling the truth? That squip thing could change my life!” Jeremy insisted. Michael sighed. “Jeremy, don't you think one super life changing thing is enough?”

“Being a werewolf hasn't made me any less of a loser Michael. Can't you at least see a bit of the appeal here? You'd never be teased again! We could finally not be at the bottom of the social food chain.”

Their video game beeped loudly as Jeremy's character plunged to his death. He groaned as he tried to focus back on the game, and not on the fact that Michael just couldn't get why he needed a squip so bad.

“Look Jere, a guy like me only cares about three things, and being popular isn't one of them. If you're curious, it's video games, your happiness… and blood” Michael stated matter of factly.

“Damn, that last one isn't super dark compared to the rest at allllllllllll…”

“It's my food Jeremy! And might I add, it is _delicious_ ” Michael licked his lips, as if he was thinking about the sweet, red liquid right then. Michael wasn't at all shy about his love for blood. He had ranted to Jeremy many a time about how great it tasted, and how had he never realized how good blood tasted before.

“That just makes it creepier dude.”

“Oh hush. I'm a vampire, being creepy is part of the fun.”

“Sure thing buddy.” Michael huffed. “Yeesh, Jeremy. It's not like I'd ever attack anyone or anything.”

“I know you wouldn't! Just… y'know…” Jeremy rolled his eyes, and navigated his game character through the hoard of pixelated zombies. “Hey, I've been meaning to ask, compared to the blood you drink out of those bottles, does my blood taste any different?”

Jeremy was always happy to supply his friend with blood whenever he was hungry and had no access to any bottled blood. In fact, Jeremy actually… liked being bitten. A lot.

Michael told him it was because whenever he drank from someone, this chemical was released into the targets body that triggered endorphins in the brain. This was to keep the bite from being painful, and to keep the target calm and relaxed during the feeding. But occasionally, too much of the chemical could cause the brain to produce dopamine, which was like an addiction.

Jeremy was suspicious that he might be the tiniest bit addicted to being bitten. He didn't worry about that though.

“You really wanna know?” Michael turned to face him “well… just think of it as the difference between IHOP… and Denny's…”

Jeremy frowned. “My blood is… IHOP right?”

“Yes.”

“Oh good. I couldn't stand being compared to…” he shuddered “ _Denny's_ …”

Michael snickered. “I'm still seriously considering checking out that squip thing, by the way” Jeremy informed him as the level complete music cheerfully blared from the game.

Michael gave him a look. “Jere, the whole thing has scam written all over it. How much did Rich say it was again?”

“...six-hundred…”

“Do you even have that much money on you?!”

“Yes!” Jeremy fired back “I still have my Bar Mitzvah money left!”

Michael threw his arms in the air. “Why would you waste your Bar Mitzvah money on a tic tac?!”

“Because I can't think of any other way that I'll finally be more than a loser at the bottom of the school!!”

There was silence. Then, Michael heaved a heavy sigh. “I still don't understand why you want this so badly… but I won't stop you if it's really what you want.”

Jeremy felt like something was lifted from his chest. Having his best friends support really meant a lot to him. “Thanks dude…”

“I'll even come with ya! You said that Rich told you to go to the back of the Payless in the mall right? Conveniently, I also have something I need to pick up.”

“Is it that… new blood or whatever the Spencer's guy had for you?”

“Hell yeah it is!” Michael cheered. “I'll drive you over after school tomorrow, that sound cool?”

“Yeah, that sounds great.” 


	2. Finally seeing the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ch is written entirely by Rhaps0dic I'm just posting it for him~
> 
> You can thank him for the amazing writing!

“I feel like shit, I can’t believe I spent my Bar Mitzvah money on a tic tac, how embarrassing is that?” Jeremy sighed, stabbing his fries with a fork. “I can’t believe I thought it was real, I’m going to be a loser forever!”  
“Well, at least you’re a supernatural loser?” Michael offered, half smiling and _trying_ to cheer Jeremy up. It wasn’t working that well. “Just wait till college!”-  
“Not helping Michael… Let me wallow in my lunch for, well forever.”  
“Five minutes. That’s all the time you have to wallow in self pity man. I’ll be back soon, I’m gonna head over to Spencers. Don’t chase any squirrels,” Michael joked and patted Jeremy’s shoulder in sympathy before walking away, to go see his Spencers hookup guy. He nodded dismally, and all but slammed his forehead into the gross table he was sitting at. How could he have been dumb enough to believe a wintergreen tic tac would change his life and make him cool.  
“Where are you going Jake?” Jeremy looked up at the sound of a very familiar voice. Jake and Christine were walking through the food court, Jake’s arm around Christine’s shoulders. It was kind of odd, considering how tall he was, and the fact that Christine was short. But that’s besides the point. Maybe if he just tried to do something cool the Squip would activate..?  
“It’s awesome, Sbarro is my favourite place in the whole universe-”  
“Christine!” Jeremy stood up, and walked over to them, “Uh, hey.”  
“Hi Jeremy,” Christine smiled, he loved her smile. “I didn’t see you there, how are you?”  
Jake rolled his eyes, giving her a sweet look that clearly said _‘ Let’s go. Why are you even taking to him?’_ But he kept quiet.  
“I’m good uh, um, I… I have something I need to say-” Jeremy cut himself off by screaming in pain. He felt like his brain was on fire.  
**Target female: Inaccessible.**  
“What the hell?!”  
“...Jeremy?” Christine sounded concerned as Jeremy collapsed to his knees, clutching his head in agony. What the ever loving fuck was happening to him?  
**Calibration in process, please excuse some mild discomfort-**  
“MILD?!” He yelped loudly, body seizing up at the pain. It felt like he was being shocked. Was this normal? Was this the Squip, or was he going insane. The voice went on, about accessing different parts of his brain, while Jeremy tried not to scream in the middle of a mall, and sprinted towards the bathroom.  
He looked up, from where he sat on the bathroom floor. The figure in front of him flickered, like a poor projection. Except… Cool. They looked like, Keanu Reeves?  
**Jeremy Heere. Welcome to your super quantum unit intel processor, your Squip.  
** Well, you’re not normal are you?  
“W-what?”  
**Rule one, don’t talk to me out loud. People can hear you, but not me.**  
“So, telepathically? Like superheroes?” Holo-Keanu sighed disappointedly.  
**Yes. Also, first thing, you have to suppress your little ‘secret’. Don’t call me Holo-Keanu, Jeremy. I also know about a one Michael Mell. Friends with a vampire huh?**

The Squip made air quotes around secret, and made a gesture to indicate Jeremy should stand up. Jeremy instantly felt like curling in on himself, or pacing and curling up on the floor. The Squip’s gaze made him feel especially insecure, worse than walking down the hall at school.  
**Don’t. Listen to me, you do as I say, and you're a good boy.**  
Jeremy couldn't help but perk up at hearing ‘good boy’ was he a good boy? He thought so!  
**Stop.**  
“Stop what?” **  
** Stop acting like a dog Jeremy. It's not normal. You want to seem chill? Stop that, fix your posture, your vibe and your aesthetic. I've got a lot of work to do.  
“But- I- What?”  
**If you keep acting like a dog, which isn't much different from what you are, someone will kill you. Now, let’s get started. New shirt, now.**  
“Okay. I’m gonna be more chill, I’m gonna be chill!” Jeremy hummed, walking around the mall looking for a store that they approved of, and grabbed clothes that they also approved of.

By the time he got home, Jeremy was exhausted, and just wanted to nap, and go to see Michael. Should he call Michael? Jeremy hadn’t gone back to find him, or even text him to see if he was okay. It was understandable though, Jeremy really had just vanished without any context. He kicked his feet in the air as he went to Michael’s contact, just as he was about to press ‘Call Mobile’ Jeremy felt a shock on his spine.  
“Ow! What was that for?” He frowned, the slouching was one thing, but phoning Michael? What’s so bad with that?  
**Michael is using you Jeremy. He’s not your** **friend, stop** **talking** **to** **him**.  
He’s using me? We’ve been friends for twelve years, he wouldn’t… He wouldn’t do that. Anxiety rippled through Jeremy. He was confused and conflicted, he knew Michael was his best friend and wouldn’t do that to him, but at the same time, the Squip had gotten Brooke and Chloe to talk to him and not insult him. He seriously had a chance with Brooke according to the Squip. Maybe they were right…  
**I am right, he’s a vampire, he was only friends with you for your blood. You trust me right? Then don’t talk to Michael.**  
“I- Okay, I trust you...”  
**Good**. **Now, big day tomorrow, get some sleep**.

 

Jeremy woke up at his normal time, and felt confused. The Squip was quiet, was it just a weird, super fucking weird dream? He tapped the side of his head, and tried to talk to them, but they didn’t respond. So it was a dream huh. Jeremy rolled out of bed, and opened a browser on his computer, turning on incognito mode first. He had almost clicked on a video when he was shocked, again.  
**What** **did** **I say about masturbation.**  
“I was-”  
**Jeremy** **I can tell what you’re thinking, I’m literally inside your brain. Now, jeans, Eminem shirt, style your hair for once, and the nicest shoes you have. You’re going to be chill for the first time in your whole life, you have to make an impression.  
Sadly you have to take the bus, you should take your driver’s test soon, you can’t keep taking the bus.**  
Jeremy looked himself over once more in the hallway mirror before grabbing his bag and running to catch the bus. He grabbed his typical seat by the window, and spent the whole time staring out the window.  
Oh shit Rich. What would he say to Rich? He had said that he would bring the money for the Squip today, but he had gone through someone else to get it. Rich was gonna kill him. What would he do what would Rich say?  
**We’ll get to that when the time comes, now, one more thing, after school gets out, we have some shopping to do. Just to make sure you’re ready**.  
“Ready for what? What do I need to be ready for?”  
**For whenever Michael snaps and attacks you.**  
“What?! What the hell do you mean!” **  
I can see possible outcomes for the future. Each dictating on your actions, do as I say and you will have the best possible future. Back on topic, there is not a future I can see where he doesn’t attack you. Poor baby can’t have his personal blood supplier taken away. It is honestly disgusting how much you enjoyed it. One could even say you were addicted to being bitten. How sad is that?**  
Jeremy looked at his feet, he knew the Squip was right. He couldn’t talk to Michael anymore, he was a monster.  
**Good, good. Now you’re finally seeing the truth, aren’t you?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prelude to heavy angst...
> 
> (I keep mentioning the angst but trust me it's coming soon)


	3. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooooo... a n g s t

His first class was drama practice. With _Christine_.

She was already warming up her voice when he arrived, smiling at him when he entered. He felt the squip whisper in his head.

**Ask her how she always seems to have such a perfect voice.**

“Wow Christine, how do you always get your voice to sound so perfect?”

She giggled. “Magic!” she replied with a wink. “I'm so glad you're here Jeremy, I actually have… something I want to ask you about…”

Jeremy felt his heart flutter in his chest. He sat down next to her, in one of the worn auditorium chairs. “Sure, lay it on me.”

“Well… say, there's this person…” Jeremy listened intently “who… you've never known very well but you've known for a long time and… he might have gone from a guy that I'd never be into, to a guy that I'd… kinda be into…” she blushed, and fiddled with the hem of her dress.

“Is she talking about me?!” he asked the squip in his head.

**Of course she is. I've been activating your pheromones, keep it up.**

“So I guess… what I kinda wanted to ask, Jeremy, is… do you think he's worth it?” She looked to him expectantly.

**Absolutely**.

“Absolutely!”

“You really think so?” Her face lit up “ahh, sorry, I'm not sure why I had to ask just… I guess I sorta… like being around you, y'know?”

Jeremy’s heart skipped a beat. “So the guy that you'd… kinda be into…”

“Oh, right! It's Jake by the way!”

His heart sunk. He barely caught what she said before she was called back up to the stage. Jake?! Seriously?!

“W-What happened?! I thought you said-”

**I know, I have no idea what went wrong either. Are you sure it has to be that girl? There are plenty of others… much more suitable…**

“No! The whole reason I got you, was for Christine!” He remained indignant. The squip sighed.

**Alright. But first, in order to get with Christine, you have to start somewhere else. Let's see if we can get you a pity date…**

“Wha-” he yelped in pain as the squip shocked him. And again. And again. Tears poured down his face.

“I-I have… no idea why I'm crying…” he said between sniffs.

**This is to make someone feel bad for you. Just keep crying, really sell it.**

Jeremy whimpered and whined, which earned him another hard shock. “OW! What the heck I was just doing as you asked-”

**I said cry not act like a sad dog.**

“But… doesn't everyone feel bad for sad dogs?” He could feel the squip glaring at him from inside his head. “Okay, okay I got it…”

His crying seemed to have alerted someone's attention, as Brooke was walking over to him. She had a sympathetic look on her face, which Jeremy wasn't really used to from her, or any of the popular kids really.

“Hey Jeremy… I guess you heard the news huh?”

“T-The news?” She gazed at him pitifully.

“Yeah… I figured you'd be pretty upset that… Eminem died…”

“WHAT?!” he yelled at the squip, turning to their holographic form beside him. “DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?! DID YOU KILL EMINEM?!”

**No Jeremy, I did not kill Eminem. I simply foresaw several futures where it would happen, and took advantage of the situation. Just look at Brooke.**

“Jeremy I… never really cared much about Eminem, since he didn't really respect women, but seeing you get so upset… it just… come with me!” Brooke grabbed his hand, and led him out of the auditorium.

She led him to the back of the school, to a secluded little spot behind the park benches. “This is my favourite place behind the school… I always come here when I'm upset…”

The squip began giving Jeremy directions on what to say, and he obediently followed. He barely listened to what Brooke was saying, but in the end he got himself a date, which was a success according to the squip.

**You see Jeremy? You start with Brooke, and then progress. Up and up, until you reach… Christine.**

“Christine…” he hummed softly.

**Yes. Just keep following my orders, and everything will work out in your favour. You'll be powerful, popular, incredible, you will be more chill, be more chill-**

“Gah-okay! Too many voices in my head! Just… could you power off for a second?”

The squip obliged, and Jeremy felt their cold glare leave. He let out a relieved sigh.

He ambled back into the school, and caught a familiar flash of red in the corner of his eye. “Michael! Oh my god I'm so happy to-”

He stopped when he remembered what the squip had said. Remembered their warnings about Michael. He ducked away, but Michael had already seen him.

“Jeremy! What the hell, why have you been avoiding me all day?” he demanded. “I-I… haven't seen you at all to-wait, reboot for a sec.”

The squip flicked back on.

**It's called optic nerve blocking.**

“Why haven't I seen Michael-wait whuh?”

**I have been blocking Michael from your field of vision. Both to help you move on from your old life, and to protect you.**

“P-Protect me?” The squip clicked their tongue and sighed.

**Yes, protect you. Don't you remember what I said? Michael is a vampire, which, quick fact, are soulless beings whose only goal is to suck the blood from the living. They don't have the ability to care, or feel warmth, or feel any kind of concern for anyone.**

“N-No… that's not t-true me a-and Michael have been friends for s-so long…” he stuttered.

**Maybe he cared for you when he was still human, but all that is gone now. Now that he's a vampire he only sticks around to feed off you. Your nothing to him but a warm meal and that's it.**

Michael was staring at him. He waved a hand in front of his face, which brought Jeremy back to reality. He screeched and jumped away from Michael, who gave him a funny look. “N-NO! Don't come any closer!”

“Jeremy what is up with you? It's just me… you've been acting weird ever since… since…” something seemed to dawn over Michael “it worked didn't it? Huh… Jeremy, that's amazing! We gotta test it out! We gotta celebrate! We gotta… get stoned in my basement!”

**He means he wants to suck you dry in his basement. Don't fall for his trap, he knows when he's losing his prey.**

“Michael… you… stay away…” Michael’s excited expression turned to one of confusion. “Jeremy what's wrong?”

**It's time to upgrade Jeremy. Cut off the things weighing you down, that are tying you to loserhood. Cut off the person who would rather drain the life out of you than see you move up.**  
  
Jeremy nodded, his face blank and his eyes glazing over. “Jeremy?! What's going on? Aren't you coming?” Michael called to him.

“Optic nerve blocking on.”

Michael glitched out, and then faded away in front of him.

**Now, let's get to work. We have a lot of stuff that needs to be done in order to make sure he never tries to use you again.**

  
After school, the squip instructed him on what supplies he would need to gather.

He first went to the local supermarket. “Umm… why are we in the vegetable aisle?”

**Garlic**.

“That stuff actually repels vampires?” The squips holographic form nodded.

**Pretty much every vampire weakness you've ever been told is true Jeremy. That reminds me, make sure that when you're outside you stay directly in the sunlight at all times. Avoid shady spots. You can't see Michael but he can see you, and I guarantee he'll be hunting you.**

Jeremy shivered. “Wouldn't it be better if I could see him then?”

**Don't worry, I'll always have a watchful eye on him. Now, next head to the spices aisle.**

After grabbing everything the squip said he needed from the supermarket, he next was headed to a… jewelry store?

“And… why am I here?”

**To get a cross symbol. The holiness will drive a sinful creature like a vampire away. Oh! And get something silver too, real silver. That will burn a vampire's unholy flesh.**

Jeremy spotted a silver charm hanging from one of the displays. He reached for it, and drew back in alarm when he felt a searing pain where he had touched it.

**And a werewolves unholy flesh too it seems… oh well, that just gives me a great idea.**

“W-What great idea?”

**I want you to burn yourself with that charm.**

“What?! Why?! that'd hurt!” The squip just chuckled.

**Exactly. It only hurts because you're still not much far from a monster yourself. I want you to burn yourself until it stops hurting. When it does, you'll finally have suppressed your curse.**

Jeremy didn't want to do that. At all. But… if the squip said that was the only way to suppress himself, he'd have to comply.

He picked up the charm again, wincing as it burned against his hand.

**Good. Now, head to the rack that's labeled ‘religious symbols’.**

When they were all done there, the squip told him to go find a stick.

“...a what now?”

**A stick. Not too brittle, strong enough that you could use it as a weapon.**

There were plenty of sticks always littered around the park, so Jeremy had no trouble fulfilling that request.

He had actually looked for sticks here before, when he and Michael would come here, and they'd play fetch, and it was so much fun-

Jeremy cried out in pain as the squip shocked him.

**No more thinking of Michael like that. He was just trying to gain your trust so he could use you. Also, you're not a dog, no more fetch.**

Jeremy whimpered, another shock. He clenched his teeth together to prevent any noise from escaping.

“Is… this a good one?” he held up a stick for the squip to see.

**That one will be adequate. In order to be safe, you should probably gather several just like that.**

Jeremy scanned the ground for more, and had quite a collection once the squip told him he had enough. “So… I'm using… sticks as weapons?”

**These are for crafting wooden stakes. One jab to the heart from one of those should take care of a vampire swiftly.**

“You want me to kill Michael?!”

**If the time ever came to it, yes.**

“But… isn't that murder?” The squip scoffed.

**No, it's not ‘murder’, it's exterminating a dangerous and bloodthirsty creature, saving you, and even Michael himself. Do you think Michael would have wanted to be a vampire if he knew it would turn him into a monster that was hurting you? No, of course he wouldn't. Staking him would be an act of mercy. It would give him salvation from his eternal suffering. The real Michael would thank you, if he wasn't gone by now.**

Jeremy could feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. “The… real Michael is… gone? Forever?”

**Indeed. He has been gone for a while, you were just in denial of that fact. He's been completely replaced by a monster who bares his face. He might as well be dead.**

Tears, actual tears, were streaming down Jeremy’s face now. He couldn't believe he never realized that the true Michael, the one he loved, had been overtaken by a monster. A monster that… had used him…

Hatred began to burn inside him. That awful monster that Michael was now had used him. Michael had used him, had slowly been draining him, and ensnared him in his grasp. He deserved to die.

That was what Michael would have wanted.

**That's right. He would have wanted you to be free Jeremy. Use that hatred you feel, make him feel how you felt**.

Jeremy felt a new sense of purpose. Not only was he finally going to be more than just a loser, and eventually get with Christine, he was going to liberate Michael of his suffering existence. He was going to take revenge on him.

**Yes… you will. All in good time…**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The squip is a d i c k
> 
> (But we all knew that already...)


	4. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh the smell of pain in the late evening...

Jeremy nervously looked out his bedroom window. He could see the full moon starting to rise in the night sky. It cast a soft glow over his bedroom, illuminating his pale skin.

“A-Are you sure you can stop me from transforming?” he tentatively asked the squip.

**Of course I can. You have no reason to doubt me Jeremy.**

That was true. This was his first full moon since getting the squip, and he squip had done nothing so far but help him. Help him see the truth about himself.

Being a werewolf… was kinda bad. It was even a part of why he was such a loser before. The squip was helping him suppress himself, helping him ‘cure’ himself, even though technically that was impossible.

He began to feel a familiar sweat drip down his forehead, signaling he was about to shift. But instead of the transformation beginning, he was shocked. Hard.

He shrieked from how painful it was. This may be the hardest shock he had ever experienced, and the pain never yielded.

**Calm yourself Jeremy. This is only to keep the monster inside you from coming out. If I shock you enough it keeps your body from transforming.**

Jeremy had doubled over in pain, and was writhing in agony on the floor. He could feel his fur, and his claws, and his teeth trying to push out, but every time he started changing the squip would shock him. It went on all night. He didn't get a wink of sleep.

When morning came, the pain finally ended. His body was sore and aching, but now he needed to get ready for school… oh, that's right, Jake's Halloween party was tonight. That meant he at least had something to look forward to.

He got up, and shakily stumbled into the bathroom.

  
“WHO'S READY FOR MY HALLOWEEN PARTY?!”

Cheers erupted from the rest of the party goers. Jeremy looked around for his date, picking her out of the dense crowd.

“Jeremy!” Brooke spotted him and ran over. “I was afraid you weren't coming, did you get my messages?”

**Play it off.**

“Am I late? I didn't even realize” he replied nonchalantly. “Oh… what do you think of my costume?” She gestured to her outfit “I figured, you always see sexy cats, but no one ever goes as a sexy dog…”

“Oh, it's…”

**Vague compliment**.

“Original…”

Brooke’s face fell. Jeremy quickly corrected himself, despite lack of input from the squip. “I mean amazing! Seriously, I can't believe I'm with a girl that looks like you.”

She smiled. “You need a drink” she told him bluntly, and she disappeared into the crowd.

Jeremy stood awkwardly as people danced around him. Then, he felt someone pull on his arm. He turned to who it was. “Chloe?”

“Hey…” she smirked and tugged on his arm. “Wanna come hang out with me for a bit?”

“Uh, well, I'm waiting for Brooke-” he didn't get to finish as Chloe dragged him upstairs. “Uh, wow you sure know your way around…”

“Yeah, I've had sex in pretty much every room in this house.”

“Uh… whuh-”

“Because I dated Jake! God, what kinda slut do you think I am…?”

She led him to Jake’s parents bed, sitting down and then motioning for him to join. He sat down, but then noticed how she was looking at him. He began to see where this was going, and scooted away from her on the bed.

“Awww… come on Jerry… don't you wanna hang with me for a bit?” she coyly grinned and slid closer to him. “Uh, I really have to get back to Brooke…”

“Forget about her! She's just… a literal bitch… I mean did you see her costume?” Chloe snickered.

“Wait… Chloe are you… jealous of Brooke?”

She looked appalled. “NO! WHY WOULD YOU-okay yes, I'm a little jealous…” she huffed. “But who cares! It's not like she'll find out anyway…” Jeremy tried to stand up, but his legs were rooted in place.

**No way Jeremy. This is for your own good. Getting laid is a vital step in being popular.**

“Here, have some of my drink…”

She shoved her baby bottle that went with the rest of her costume into his mouth, and squirted what Jeremy assumed was alcohol down his throat. It sure as hell didn't taste like alcohol though. It tasted… coppery.

“Sorry, it's got kinda a mixed flavour… tequila with… you don't wanna know…”

Jeremy coughed, the drink dripping down his chin. Chloe began advancing on him again. “No! Wait! How much have you had to drink?!”

Chloe didn't answer. All of a sudden, they heard banging on the door. “Jeremy?! Are you in there?!” It was Brooke. Oh no.

“JEREMY HEERE YOU BETTER NOT BE HAVING SEX IN MY PARENTS BED!!” That was Jake. Double oh no.

“Oh yeeeeeeeeaaaahhhhh. We're just fucking each other so harrrrrddd” Chloe moaned. “IS THAT CHLOE?! JEREMY I’M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET IN THERE!!”

Chloe kept moaning beside him, which egged Jake on more. He rattled the doorknob, and then threw his body against it a few times. The noise stopped.

“Maybe… he went away?”

Chloe screeched as a fist crashed through the window. “I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR BALLS OFF JEREMY!!” Jake climbed in through the broken glass, rage in his eyes. He was quite obviously drunk.

“GREAT! THEN YOU CAN BOTH BE BALLESS!!” Chloe screamed back.

Jeremy shot off the bed, the squip no longer controlling his legs. He raced towards the doorway, and threw open the door. He almost ran straight into Brooke.

“Jeremy?! Were you just…” her expression was a mix between confusion and betrayal. Jeremy heard Jake hollering behind him, and pushed past her out the door.

He could hear Jake chasing after him, and he kept his head forward as he bolted downstairs.

  
He dashed into the bathroom, and locked the door behind him. His breathing was heavy, and he could feel his heart beating way too fast. “Hey! What was that all about?!” he yelled at the squip.

**My apologies Jeremy. I had no idea Dillinger would react so violently. But, you managed to escape, and that's 重要なことすべて.**

“Excuse me…?”

**Again, apologies. Alcohol messes up my language processors, しかし明日の朝は大丈夫です. I'll just power down until then.**

“No! Wait, I still…!” The squip had already gone offline. Jeremy groaned, and walked over to the bathtub. He sat down on the rim.

He didn't hear the tiny thud as something dropped from the ceiling into the bathtub. But he did feel the cold hand on his shoulder.

“AHHHHHH!” He shot up, and saw who had touched him. It was Michael. “Sup’.”

Jeremy stared at him. He wasn't wearing his usual hoodie, instead he was wearing his black and green ‘creeps’ sweater. He was laying in the bathtub, peaking up at him over the side. His hair was disheveled, and he had dark circles under his eyes. It may have just been because he wasn't wearing his hoodie, but he looked like he had lost weight. Like, a lot of weight. He looked like a corpse to be honest.

“Jesus Christ you look like a fucking wreck” Jeremy told him.

Michael scowled. “Seriously? You avoid me for almost two months and that's the first thing you say when you see me?”

Jeremy ignored him. “How did you even get in here? I doubt you were invited.”

“I wasn't. And I flew in here.” Jeremy frowned. “Flew…? Oh, wait… bat…”

“Yeah. Aren't you at least a little happy to see me?”

“No, not particularly” Jeremy sneered. Michael stepped out of the bathtub. “Good. Because you definitely wouldn't be happy if you knew what I was going to say.”

Jeremy stepped back. He could feel sweat running down his back as Michael glared at him. He wished he had brought some of the supplies he usually kept on him in case Michael tried to confront him like this. Of all things, why did he decide to leave them at home? Halloween seemed like a perfect night for Michael to finally make his attack now that he thought about it.

“So, was talking to one of my World of Warcraft buddies, and they mentioned something that sounded a lot like a certain computer pill” Michael started “this guy said his older brother went to failing every class to being a student at Harvard.”

“Well, that sounds nice. Where are you going with this?”

Michael shot him a nasty look. “Do you know where he is now?”

“No, but if you'd like to enlighten me-”

“He's in a mental hospital.” Jeremy raised his eyebrows at this. “Oh? So the squip made him crazy, great, you're just taking all this from your obscure friend off the internet without any other proof-”

“The squip didn't make him crazy! HE WENT CRAZY TRYING TO GET IT OUT!!” Michael screamed at him.

Jeremy’s face didn't change. “I'm fine then. I don't want to get the squip out. Why would I want to?”

Michael’s expression looked exasperated. “Jeremy do you even hear yourself? You have no idea what that thing is capable of.”

“Actually, for a matter of fact I do. It's capable of telling me a few important truths about myself… and about you” Jeremy scoffed.

“Oh yeah? What has it told you, huh? That I'm a loser? That you're better off without me? That I'm-”

“Your out of control.”

Michael looked taken aback. “I'm… what? What the hell are you-”

“Really ask yourself this question. Do you seriously wanna stay like… this for the rest of your life?” Jeremy jeered. Michael still didn't understand. “Jeremy what the ever loving fuck-”

“I know if it was still really you, you would never want to be a vampire.”

Michael opened his mouth in shock. Jeremy flinched in disgust, as he could see those horrible fangs up close. “I know you would never enjoy it as much as you do.”

“Wha-”

“You'd never want to be such an awful, sinful creature” Michael’s shock faded, and instead was replaced with an angry grimace. “What are you, a fucking Christian Pta mom now?”

“No, I just know more. Thanks to the squip. Funny, maybe that's why you don't like it. You know it's saving me from you.” Michael’s face dropped, and he looked more distraught than angry. “Saving you?! Why would you need to be saved?!”

“You love my blood don't you? I know eventually you're just gonna snap and drink every last drop from my body.” Michael’s eyes widened. “You… really… thought that?” His face said he was processing this.

Then he hissed, like a feral animal. He looked terrifying, with his fangs bared, and his red eyes blazing. Jeremy squeaked at the sound, but then composed himself.

“WHAT WOULD EVER GIVE YOU THAT IDEA?! I’VE NEVER, EVER THOUGHT OF HURTING YOU BEFORE, WHY DO YOU THINK THAT I EVER WOULD?!”

“You wouldn't have before you were turned. You never should have allowed that guy to turn you, that's when you lost yourself” Jeremy flatly said. “I didn't ‘lose myself’, I’m still as me as I ever was!!”

“...then maybe you've always been a monster.”

Michael looked like he was about to cry. His lip trembled, and his eyes were watering. “Please… tell me that's the squip talking…”

“Nope. It's off.”

That did it for Michael. Tears poured down his cheeks, and he bawled in front of him. Jeremy rolled his eyes. Geez, he hadn't even acted this dramatic after being told the truth. Then again, Jeremy was still salvageable. Michael was already too far gone.

Michael’s body shook a bit, and he looked woozy enough to faint. As he tried to wipe away tears, he dropped to his knees.

“Jeremy…” Michael shivered. “Look at you, so pathetic. I’d almost feel pity for you, if you weren't a vampire.”

Michael looked oddly tired, and unhealthy. Jeremy could pretty much confirm it wasn't just that he wasn't wearing his hoodie, he had become underweight since last Jeremy saw him. Had he been eating less? Wait… then… that meant…

Jeremy backed up against the door in horror. “Oh god… your… blood starved… aren't you?” Michael had never been starving before, he had always had access either to his bottled blood, or… to Jeremy…

Oh fuck.

Michael got up, and Jeremy gazed straight into his eyes. He winced as they scanned his body, almost… hungrily. He licked his lips.

Jeremy tried to open the door, but Michael was faster. He had him pinned before Jeremy even touched the knob.

“NO, MICHAEL, PLEASE-” Jeremy screamed shrilly as Michael sunk his fangs into his neck. It wasn't pleasurable. Not at all. It was as painful as all mother fuck.

“MICHAEL!! LET GO, THAT HURTS, YOU'RE HURTING ME, STOP-” Michael was undeterred. He kept drinking more and more. Jeremy struggled against him, but his grip was too strong.

Adrenaline finally kicked in, and Jeremy pushed him off. He threw him down to the floor. Michael was still for a moment. Then, Jeremy heard the faint sound of his voice.

“I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm still… so hungry…”

Jeremy glowered at him, a disgusted noise choking it's way out of his mouth. Michael looked up at him, fresh tears pouring from his eyes. “I… haven't been able to… eat anything… since you left me… Jeremy…. I just want you back… please…”

Jeremy turned away, and went to open the door. Michael dashed in front of him. “No, wait…!”

_“Get out of my way, monster”_ Jeremy growled.

Jeremy left him alone in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Local hangry vampire regrets everything, more on at eleven.


	5. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael in the bathroom aka the pinnacle of angst
> 
> (Self harm tw for this ch)

“Hey! Some of us have to pee too y'know!”

Michael couldn't stop himself from hissing at whomever was banging on the bathroom door. It made him feel bad, and he felt like some kind of feral animal, but it seemed to do the trick.

“...take your time honey.”

Michael slouched in the bathtub, as he tried to get a handle on himself. It was an impossible task though, his heart was pounding, and tears threatened to spill out.

He had just attacked Jeremy. He had just ATTACKED Jeremy.

Jeremy’s blood still dripped off his fangs. His hunger had overtaken him, and he had lost control. Just like Jeremy had said.

The worst part? He was still so _hungry_. A part of his brain screamed, ‘he's still out there. He has so much warm, delicious blood flowing through his veins. Go back, go back, go back…’

Michael told that part to shut the fuck up. He didn't want to hurt Jeremy again. He never had ever wanted to hurt Jeremy. But he had been hurting him all along.

For the first time, Michael wished he wasn't a vampire. Of all things, he wished he was anything but that. He didn't want to be something that Jeremy hated. He didn't want to be something that could hurt him.

The words of his Spencer's guy rang in his head, ‘it's permanent. No turning back. You sure you're okay with this?’

‘Yeah, I'm sure’ he had replied. Boy, did he regret that decision.

He scratched at the bite mark on his neck. It seemed to throb as he thought about the memory. He had to stop after the wound started bleeding, thanks to how sharp his nails were.

His inhumanly sharp nails. That were just reminders… of what he'd become…

He scraped his nails against the side of the tub, hissing at the sound they made. It was a distraction from his thoughts, even though the noise was hell on his sensitive ears.

His sensitive, pointed ears. Everything he fucking did seemed to just be salt in the wound. Nothing was going to take away the fact that he was a vampire, nothing was going to take away this urge to bite…

Despite that, he bit down on his own hand, to try and take the edge off. It wasn't the same, it wasn't what the urges wanted.

_Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy…_

Okay, fuck, he got it. But guess what? He didn't want to hurt Jeremy! He didn't want Jeremy to suffer because of him anymore!

He got out of the tub, and paced around the room. He could hear the party still blaring from behind the door, a drunk girl's voice singing out “I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY!!”

Michael covered his ears, and slid to the ground. He was having a sensory overload, too many sounds, too many thoughts, too much…

He scratched his wrists to try and bring himself back to reality. He glanced down, and felt bile burn the back of his throat. The scratches looked exactly like razor blade cuts. Hell, he might as well have razor blades instead of fingernails.

He scratched deeper into his arm, watching beads of strangely coloured blood drip down. He was fucking self harming himself with his own fingernails. If that didn't tell you something was wrong with him, he didn't know what would.

He stopped, and stared down at the fresh cuts sliced onto his wrists. This didn't change anything. He was still a monster, still a monster, still a monster, still a monster…

He climbed back into the tub, as the word still repeated itself over and over in his mind. Monster, monster, monster, monster, monster, monster-

Tears fell down his cheeks. _‘Get out of my way, monster.’_ Jeremy had said it himself. He was just a monster, who would never do more to him than just hurt him, over and over… no wonder he needed that squip. He had nowhere else to run to. To escape him, the monster that was holding him captive and sucking him of all his happiness. He said he liked it, but it was obviously a lie. Jeremy must have been afraid of him, that's why he never said how unhappy and pained he was.

Michael was just a corpse pretending he still had feelings. It must have been true… he only really loved Jeremy for his blood and that's it. Jeremy deserved much better than him.

He deserved better than a monster that was just using him. Than a monster that was only going to eventually snap and kill him. It may seem like an overkill thought, but he knew it was true. Michael realized, with horror,

I'm even worse than how Jeremy's mom was. No, he was way worse, he was an actual monster, that drained blood, and was enable to feel anything anymore.

He slid out, and tried splashing some water on his face to clear his head for even just a second. He looked in the mirror above the sink. No reflection.

Michael heard screams from behind the door, but ignored them in favour of crying his eyes out.

Then, he smelled smoke. Smoke? What the hell… he walked over to the door and put a hand to it. He drew back at the heat.

A fire. Someone had started a fire at the party. Why hadn't no one come to see if anyone was in the bathroom?

Then again, this was perfect. Michael knew that there was no way to cure vampirism. Dying was the only solution. If he just let himself die here, Jeremy, or anyone else would never suffer because of him again.

He thought his plan would go fine, until he heard banging on the door. “Hey!! Is there anyone in here?!!”

It was Jake, the guy whose bathroom Michael had been crying in. He hissed at him, and then mentally slapped himself, because now Jake knew he was in here.

The banging on the door got louder, until Jake managed to break down the door. Michael hissed again as Jake stared at his hunched over form on the floor.

I must look terrible, Michael thought. I've been crying for like, ever, plus I'm a mess, and I have cuts all over my arms-

And I have blood still dripping off my very visible fangs. Shit.

Jake gaped at him, and for good reason. Everything about Michael's current physical state screamed ‘vampire’. He was probably going to just run away, as he should. But he didn't.

“Dude, we gotta get out of here!! The house is literally on fire!!” Jake moved towards him, but Michael only hissed more. “JUST LEAVE ME HERE!! I DESERVE TO DIE!!!”

He probably sounded like an angsty teenager, which was exactly what he was. “No way!! You aren't dying on my watch!! Come here!!” Jake reached out and managed to scoop Michael up against his will. Michael wiggled in his grasp as Jake carried him out of the bathroom.

Eventually, he lost the strength to struggle, and just allowed Jake to rescue him. His vision began to blur, as all the tiring events of the night began to catch up to him.

The last thing he remembered was Jake calling out to someone, before he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael: "LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!"
> 
> Jake: "nope, no, not on my watch buddy, out of this burning house"


	6. Pitiful children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops au info dump in this ch 
> 
> (Blame Jake)

When Michael woke up, he was slouched over in a chair. Someone was standing next to him. “Ah, you're awake. Thank goodness, your friend was worried about you” they told him softly.

“My… friend…?”

Michael looked around. He seemed to be in a… hospital room? What had he been doing last? He went to the party, he was in the bathroom, and then a fire started, and then-

“Jake!” Michael eyes landed on the bed in the centre of the room. Jake was lying down, but he was awake, and smiled weakly when Michael noticed him. “Hey… bro… good to see you're okay…”

Michael rushed to his side. “What… what happened after I passed out?!”

“Jake went back into the house to save you and that other boy Rich” the nurse informed him “unfortunately, as he was hauling you both out, he was injured. He broke both his legs.”

The nurse stood by the other side of Jake's bed, and gave him a glance over. “We thought it was even worse when he arrived. I could barely find his pulse, I thought he was a goner!”

Jake chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah… it's kinda a… thing that runs in my family. Really… slow pulses.”

The nurse sighed before turning back to Michael. “I'll give you two some time alone.”

After they had left, Jake strained his neck to look up at Michael. “Hey, dude, you still thirsty?”

Michael’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Am I what?”

“Y'know, when I found you in the bathroom you looked like you were thirsty. I have some blood in my backpack if you want any.” Jake jerked his head over to his bag that was hung up on the hook beside him. “You… what… why… wait.”

Jake grinned at him, and the sight of two long, pointed fangs confirmed Michael’s suspicions. “Yup, vampire. Just like you man.”

Michael was speechless. He tried to say something, but only a few murmurs came out.“Yeah, weird right? You think at least vampires would be able to sense other vampires, but naw. Vampirism is surprisingly easy to keep secret” Jake rambled. “I mean, I had no idea my dad was a vampire until he… never mind…”

“I thought… me and Jeremy… were the only…”

“Jeremy? He's a vamp too?” Jake asked curiously. “Uh… no, he's a werewolf…” Michael replied.

“Oh, sweet. So is Rich.”

“WHAT?!” Michael shouted, which startled Jake. “Sorry, but, what?! Seriously?!”

“Seriously. You can go ask him about it yourself, he's in the next room over.” Michael frowned. “Is he okay?”

“He got some killer nasty burns in the fire. He's getting better but… he got messed up bad” Jake grimaced as he spoke, and Michael felt a twang of sympathy. Rich, and Jake for that matter hadn't been on the best of terms with him before, but Michael had given Rich the tip about Mountain Dew red at the party. If his assumption was correct, Rich only acted like such a dick because of the squip.

“So, anybody else who's secretly a vampire or werewolf I need to know about?”

Jake hummed in thought. “Yeah, a few. Chloe is a vampire, and Brooke is a werewolf.”

“You don't say…” Michael mumbled. “I accidentally turned Chloe when we were dating. I thought she'd be mad, but she actually was pumped about the whole thing” Jake recalled. Michael smiled a little. “That was my reaction too. Well… until…”

What happened last night flooded back into Michael’s head. He quivered as he relived his disastrous confrontation with Jeremy. _‘Get out of my way, monster.’_

Jake seemed to notice his change in mood. “You alright?” Michael nodded briskly. “Yeah… I'm fine… what happened last night just came back to me for a sec, that's all.”

Jake still looked concerned, but he didn't push further. “And if you also were interested, Christine and Jenna are both witches.”

“Witches? You mean like, long robes, broomstick, bubbling potions kind of witches?” Jake shook his head. “No, not exactly. Well, sorta, but not what you're thinking of. I know Jenna for one is a more ‘modern’ type of witch. She uses her magic to dig up gossip mostly.”

“That's how she does it? Geez, I knew she had some secret to how she always knew the juicy deets, but I never would have suspected witchcraft…”

Jake laughed. “No one ever does. That's how she always gets away with it. Christine is more magical in the old-fashioned sense. I'm pretty sure she uses magic to help with her voice while she's performing. And she has this little kitty that follows her around sometimes, she says he's her familiar. Also I'm pretty sure her mom is like, fae or something? I don't know.”

Michael took a minute to wrap his brain around all this information. His head was jumbled, and his thoughts swimmed around rapidly. He was snapped out of it by his stomach growling.

“I think… I'll need to accept your offer… on that blood…”

  
Jeremy stumbled into school the next day after the fire. He had gotten out in time, thankfully. It had been a jarring experience, especially since he was so out of it after Michael had…

Attacked him. Just like the squip said he eventually would. But Jeremy hadn't been prepared, and had let his guard down. He felt ashamed.

**These are mistakes you must learn from Jeremy. Do not wallow in the past, use your rage to propel yourself to the future**.

“I see you're finally back” Jeremy quipped.

**Jeremy, I want you to go look in Rich’s locker. There should be a Payless shoes box in there**.

Jeremy obliged, and managed to pry open Rich’s locker, which was strangely unlocked. He took the shoe box in his hands, and stared at it in confusion. “Uh… and what do I need a pair of shoes for?”

**Open the box.**

Jeremy gasped when he lifted the top off the box. Inside were several packets, each containing a small grey pill. A squip.

**Jeremy, would you like to know what I found out after I linked with Rich’s squip? Michael isn't the only vampire in this school you need to worry about.**

Jeremy almost dropped the box in shock. “He's not?! Who else is there?!”

**Jake Dillinger. Chloe Valentine.**

“Jake?! Chloe?! Wait… at the party…”

**Yes, you remember now. All the people at that party who tried in some way to attack you, all vampires. You see what I mean now. Cold, selfish creatures, out purely for blood. And that's not even all, you know how you used to have a bit of a ‘hairy’ problem?**

“Y-Yeah…”

**Richard, despite the fact his squip should have tried harder to suppress it, has the curse of lycanthropy as well.**

Jeremy felt his jaw drop.

**Shocking isn't it? Brooke Lohst, too. Also, witchcraft is a common practice among a few of the students. Jenna Rolan for example, and Christine believe it or not.**

Jeremy blinked, and saw the holographic form of the squip peeking over his shoulder.

**The purpose of these squips you have been supplied with, is to rid this school of it's supernatural outcropping, once and for all. Just look at what one did for you! A squip would control them, keep the rest of the school safe. You want to protect the school, right?**

“Y-Yes, I d-do…” Jeremy stuttered. “Jeremy? What are you doing in Rich’s locker?”

Jeremy jumped at the sudden voice. Jenna was coming towards him, and while her tone didn't sound accusatory, she still looked eager for an answer. Probably looking for some hot gossip. Like she hadn't gotten enough of that in the past 24 hours.

**Offer Jenna a squip.**

“Uh, hey Jenna. I'm just… grabbing something Rich needed to give me… today… that he totally would have given me if he was here. You wanna try one actually?”

She gave him a weird look. “Try one? What are they, drugs?”

“No, it's better than drugs actually! Here!” He held out a packet, which she hesitantly took. She popped the squip into her mouth, and scrunched up her face, waiting for something to happen.

“Oh, uh, you have to take it with Mountain Dew…” Jeremy informed her.

**There should be some Mountain Dew in the locker Jeremy.**

Sure enough, there was. He handed it to Jenna, who took a gulp of the lime green drink. She paused, before a bright grin grew on her face.

**You see that? The squip is helping her, just like it will help the rest of them. Can you see the vision clearly, Jeremy? Give all of those freaks a squip, and they'll be a danger no more.**

Jeremy watched Jenna with fascination, as she wandered off somewhat light-headedly. “This really will work?”

**It will. Although, for those vampires, the squip will be more to immobilize them then contain them. They are all too far gone to be saved, mercy only will come to them through death.**

“...right. But, you seriously think I have the guts to go through with killing them?”

**Just remind yourself that they are suffering in this state. You don't want them to end up like Michael, do you?**

Jeremy thought back to Michael at the Halloween party. How terrified he felt… how he was scared that was the night he was going to die… die at the hands of his best, no, former best friend… it sickened him. He still had a scar left from where Michael had bit him. A bandaid covered it up now, but he still felt a sting of pain whenever he touched it.

He had let Michael go too far, and he turned into a monster. He couldn't let that happen to anyone else. For their sake, and the entire schools.

“When do I give them the squips?”

**On the night of the school play, when everyone is together. Then you can finish your mission, quick and easy. End all of this, and save these pitiful children.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang who knew the squip had a murder mode...
> 
>  
> 
> (The person who manufactured the squip probably knows about the existence of supernatural creatures and stuff, but thinks their "evil" and so they programmed the squip to have counter measures against them. Which is bad news for these kiddos...)


	7. The Play (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyoyo my computer is letting me publish this without crashing so ! here ya go   
> -Aaron/Rhaps0dic   
> also Nicotine is by Panic at the disco its a Jam you should listen to it, okay bye !!

Michael wandered between staying at home, and visiting Jake and Rich in the hospital, the doctor said that he should be able to go home in a few days. Just in time for the play. God, the play, right. Michael forgot he was going to see it, as much as he hated Jeremy for what he had said, it was a nice thing to do. Rich was a different case, Michael felt horrible. He was in a full body cast, and slept most of the time because of the pain. He couldn’t blame him, the fire was horrible. Michael wished he could’ve done something- Oh, Jake was trying to tell him something. 

“What’s up?”

“You should get some sleep Michael, go home. I’ll be fine, and I’ll see you at the play on Friday.” Michael wasn’t convinced, he hummed to show he heard him, but didn’t show any signs of planning to go home. “Seriously man, you look more dead than you already are.”

“Gee, thanks.” His response was sarcastic and tired, Michael knew Jake was right but, he couldn’t leave, but, he sighed. “You’re right, I’ll see you on Friday man.”

“Tight, don’t die out there Michael.” Jake gave him a weak fist bump as he walked out of the room. He was thankful to get out of the hospital, all the dead bodies and sick people freaked him out, and put his senses into overdrive. Lucky for Michael, it was cloudy and raining when he left, no harsh sunburns for him.

Even after a long time, he still couldn’t believe he had attacked Jeremy. What was he thinking? If he hadn’t made that stupid promise to Jake, he could just die and save people the pain of being near him. It would be so so easy. At the same time, he couldn’t believe what Jeremy had said to him. Was he really a monster? Jeremy, oh Jeremy. Honestly, he couldn’t help but hate him. All this time Michael had been fine with the fact that he was a vampire, man he even thought it was cool. But he had managed to open a door and kick self loathing in. 

“Fuck him, no, not that, fuck!” Michael hit his head on the steering wheel of his Cruiser. “Fuck him for ruining this!” He just wanted things to go back to normal. Before he was turned, before he knew he loved Jeremy, before the Squip. Back when their friendship wouldn’t ever be changed by anything that they knew.

Michael drove slowly in the pouring rain, taking the long way back to his house. He prayed to whatever vampire gods that there were that he still had pot left. Getting high and burning mementos seemed like a wonderful way to spend the evening. Maybe memento burning tomorrow, he really needed to sleep. All he could think of was Jeremy. The good times and the bad, he felt horrible. 

He hung his head when he walked into his house, going straight for his room. He hadn’t taken his headphones to the hospital, only earbuds so he could hear if anything happened. Normally he would jam out with Jeremy, he needed to stop thinking about him damn it! Music, that’s what he needed, to calm himself. Michael grabbed his headphones and curled up in a corner of his bed, hoping to drown out the white noise in his head with music. He cranked the volume and pressed shuffle, trying to breathe as deep as he could. 

_ Cross my heart and hope to die, burn my lungs and curse my eyes.  _

“Well isn’t that fucking great.” Of all songs, Nicotine had to play. Michael closed his eyes, and hummed gently along to the song. Looking deeper into it, it described how he felt with Jeremy, except the fact that he didn’t smoke cigarettes. That one time he stole one of his dad’s didn’t count. Or really it did, but it’s not like he was addicted to cigarettes. 

“I taste you on my lips and I can’t get rid of you, so I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do. Yeah you’re worse than nicotine.” He sang softly, not audible above the blaring music. For what felt like the millionth time this month, he was crying again, singing along to a song about cigarettes and broken hearts. How ironic. Maybe blood, pot and broken hearts, that was more like it. 

  
  


Flash forward to Friday night, Jeremy was nervous about the play, about the whole plan in general. He wasn’t sure it was going to work. Plus, he was going to be late!

**Jeremy, calm down. It’s fine. Just go through with it, everything will be perfect. You are helping them to help you, and putting the vampires out of their** **_bloody misery_ ** **, no pun intended.**

“Jeremy, where are you going?” Shit, he had forgotten that his dad was home. 

“Ugh, why does it matter to you.” Jeremy replied, looking at his dad over his shoulder. He had gotten excellent at relaying what the squip said, as they were saying it. You could almost say it was a talent. “The play anyways.”

“Because I’m your father-”

“Well,” Jeremy felt bad for saying this but, the Squip said to say so. “You don’t act like a father, at all.”

“When you get home, you’re grounded.”

“I doubt you could do that.” Jeremy said as he slammed the door. 

  
  


“Concert ticket? Burn.” Michael muttered, taking a long drag from the joint he was smoking. He let the smoke sit for a while before exhaling and watching the smoke curl into little clouds of grey.  “Pictures? Double burn.”

“Michael!” Mr. Heere was walking up his driveway, with just a housecoat and… Thermal underwear? Man, he knew Mr. Heere didn’t wear pants but this?  “We need to talk.” 

Shit, gotta hide it gotta hide it! Michael shoved the joint in the can he was burning items in, there goes the rest of his weed... 

“You love Jeremy, right?”

“I- Uh- What?” Michael sputtered, Mr. Heere didn’t know he was gay, right?

“Do you love him?” He repeated, looking very serious. 

“Yes…”

“Then why are you sitting around burning incense? You can’t just sit here while he ruins his life Michael.” The man sounded devastated, he had a point… 

“Fine, but if I try harder to be his friend, you have to try harder to be his dad. Go but pants. You're not leaving that Kohl’s down the street until you have a pair or two.” 

“You drive a hard bargain. Deal.” Jeremy’s dad shook his hand, smiling. “Also, you’re going to the play, right?” 

  
  


“Jeremy! You’re here!” Christine came running down the wings to the backstage area, in full costume and covered in makeup. “Thank god! Mr. Reyes made himself your understudy and also, Jenna is acting all strange.” She seemed worried, but relieved. “Like, irregular Jenna levels of strange. She doesn’t even seem like Jenna! I think she’s sick..?”

“She’s not sick. She’s cured.”

“What?”   
“Cured, she has a Squip. To change her.”

“To change her from what?!” Christine sounded scared and mad at the same time. “What’s going on Jeremy!”

“You know, witchcraft is basically devil worship right?” 

“What are you talking about?”

“I know Christine, I would never have guessed at first, but now? I can see it. I can’t believe you.” Jeremy turned and walked away from her, the Squip’s holographic form flickering beside him as he walked down to where Mr. Reyes was. 

 

“-Really transforming into a zombie! Excellent work Chloe. Oh Jeremy, you’re here. Okay,”

**Now, Jeremy. Check your pockets.**

“What, why?”

**Just do it, listen to me Jeremy.**

“Fine, but I didn’t put anything in them…” Jeremy trailed off as he shoved his hand into his sweater pocket and pulled out silver charms and nails, and wooden stakes. He hissed as the silver burned his hand. It wasn’t as bad of a burn, but it still hurt. 

“Why..?”

**You can finally put them out of their misery. Can you see the vision clearly now, Jeremy?**


	8. The play (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop long chapter ahead...  
> Full of feelings as always

Michael felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He fished it out and looked to see who was calling. It was an unknown number.

Hesitantly, he answered. “Umm… hello, who is this?”

“Michael? It's Christine.”

“Christine? How'd the heck you get this number?”

She coughed. “T-That doesn't matter right now. Are you coming to the play?”

“Yeah, I'm on my way right now” he replied “is something wrong? You sound worried.” There was a sound of shuffling on the other end. “It's Jeremy… he's acting really weird…”

Michael sighed. “Yeah… he's been acting like that a lot lately…” Michael had stopped by the mall earlier to pick up some Mountain Dew red, in fleeting hope he could convince Jeremy to drink it. It was the only way to deactivate the squip, but would Jeremy even want it?

Probably not. Jeremy probably didn't even want to see him. Scratch that, Jeremy DEFINITELY didn't want to see him. Not that he could anyways. That shitty living USB was probably blocking him out again.

“Has he been carrying around wooden stakes and silver?” Christine anxiously asked him. “Uh… not… that I've noticed…”

Stakes? Silver? That all sounded a lot like… oh no.

“I think you better hurry here right away. I'm… worried about him. And… for the rest of the cast…”

Michael knew who she was talking about. Jake and Chloe were in the play. And Jeremy sounded like he'd been given a few vampire-hunting tips.

“I'm on my way right now. Keep an eye on Jake and Chloe, okay?”

“Oh, you know about all the… stuff, too?” Christine sounded surprised. “Yeah… lets just say, they're not the only ones who are on Jeremy's vampire hit list…”

  
Jeremy stared at the hunting equipment tucked into his pocket. He had a clear view of both his targets, Jake currently standing offstage, and Chloe performing (oddly quite well) onstage. He just wished Michael was here too. Then he could finish off the one he really wanted dead most of all.

**Soon enough Jeremy. Just focus on those two, and make sure no one else sees what you're doing, or tries to get in your way.**

“Got it. By the way, how'd you manage to squip Chloe? I know she never would be able to perform as well as that without some form of help. She's, frankly, a god awful actor.”

**I had Jenna Rolan mix the squips in with the ‘zombie’ juice. Which is simply Mountain Dew. Inconspicuous, and effective way to give everyone in the cast a squip.**

“Sweet. So, should I stake Jake now, and stake Chloe when she comes offstage? Or should I do it in reverse, like wait till Jake goes onstage, stake Chloe while no one is looking, and then-” the squip tutted at him. Their holographic form paced around the backstage area, still keeping their eyes on Jeremy.

**Don't be hasty. Jake’s squip still hasn't activated yet, which means he may try to fight back, or protect his fellow vampire. Patience is key.**

Jeremy huffed, and sat down on the floor. “What about Mr. Reyes?”

**Squiped already**.

Jeremy sighed and laid back. He didn't want to let his guard down, but waiting was honestly really boring. He glanced over, and caught Christine peering closely at him. She also would occasionally turn her head to look over at Jake, or check on the stage where the play was enfolding in all its terrible glory.

Did she suspect what Jeremy’s plan was? She might be a problem if she tried to stop him… but a squip would take care of her easily. He had nothing to worry about. Right?

Just then, Christine started coming towards him. He shot up when he noticed the cold glare on her face. “Jeremy, before you do something you might regret-”

“Oh I won't regret anything I plan on doing, believe me. All that I'm going to do is for the greater good” Jeremy assured her. “Uh, yeah, what I was about to say was…”

She kicked him in the shin. Hard. Jeremy squeaked in pain. “WITCHCRAFT IS NOT DEVIL WORSHIP!! THAT IS A MYTH, AND VERY UPSETTING TO ME!!”

She stomped off, her face red with anger. Jeremy gaped at her in disbelief as she left. Did that actually just happen? Did Christine, the nicest person in the school, who would never hurt a fly, just kick him in the shin? Dang, he really must have struck a raw nerve with his witchcraft comment. He was only telling her the truth…

Then again… was the truth really worth her hating him? The whole reason he got the squip was so Christine would like him. But there was no way she was ever gonna like him now.

**She's only confused. Once she's squiped she'll see why you have to do this, and she'll definitely like you then. Getting with Christine is just around the corner.**

“B-But… I don't wanna be with her if she doesn't truly like me!” The squip sent a shock down his spine.

**Too bad. It's the only way you'll ever be together. You DO want to be with Christine right?**

“Y-Yes but…”

**No matter what the cost?**

“I… I… can't do it…”

**You have to! It's the only way to protect the school, and improve your life. It's so simple Jeremy, have I not taught you anything?! You're pathetic, and weak, and you can't listen to even the most straightforward of commands!**

Jeremy felt tears building up. “I-I'm sorry… I don't know what’s wrong with me…”

**Even after all the ways I've helped you, everything about you is still inherently terrible**.

“I-I am… e-everything about m-me is s-so t-terrible… e-everything a-about m-me… m-makes me w-wanna die…” he sobbed as he was shocked again.

**What did I say about stuttering?**

Jeremy didn't respond. He shook as tears poured down his face. He never looked up from the floor, his eyes remained fixated on a tiny spot. Until…

“MICHAEL MAKES AN ENTRANCE!!”

Jeremy's head snapped up, and he scowled. Standing there in the backstage doorway, was the bloodsucking, literal pain in the neck himself.

**Well look who decided to crawl out of his coffin…**

Michael scanned the backstage room. Most of the students were onstage right now, but he could see Jake supporting himself with crutches over by Christine, and the drama teacher Mr. Reyes wandering over by the curtains.

Most importantly, he could see Jeremy. Who was scowling at him. “You…” he snarled. “Why are you here?”

“Well, I just in the audience thinking-”

“You really do want nothing to happen to your precious little blood slave do you?” Jeremy growled at him. Michael winced at his glare. “Jeremy listen to me, please! I just want to help you, the squip is going to destroy you eventually, I don't want you to get hurt!”

Jeremy scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Why are you so worried about me? You should be more worried for yourself.”

He lunged forward, stake in hand. Michael ducked out of the way, but Jeremy's reflexes were better than he remembered. He had to dodge out of the way of the wooden weapon several times, all while trying not to drop the bottle of Mountain Dew red.

“What's this? Did you bring some blood with you to keep you satiated before you could sink your fangs into me again?” Jeremy stopped his assault for a moment, which gave Michael time to catch his breath. Not that he needed to breathe, but y'know.

“No, it's not blood. It's really Mountain Dew red, and it's the only way to turn off the squip! You have to drink it!” Michael pleaded. “And why should I trust a vampire, exactly?”

“Because… because I really do care! I care about you, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you! Not just because of your blood, but because… I love you, Jeremy…”

Jeremy was stunned for a second. “You… love me?”

**Oh, please. Do you know how ridiculous that sounds Jeremy? A vampire? Caring for you, loving you? He's just lowering your defences so he can strike.**

“...you're right, you're always right, I'm sorry…” Jeremy raised his stake, and went back to attempting to stab Michael.

Michael was getting tired of reasoning with Jeremy. When he kept missing with his stake, Jeremy reached into his pocket for something to slow him down. He pulled out a cross, and brandished it in front of him. “Hah! This should weaken you, you sinful creature of hell!”

Michael stared blankly at the cross. “Uhhhhhh… hate to break it to you dude… but not feeling any weaker or anything…”

“What?!” Jeremy tried waving the cross around, but still nothing happened. Taking this opportunity of Jeremy being distracted, Michael pinned him to the ground. He hissed as the silver charm around Jeremy's wrist burned his hand. So, he did have some ACTUAL vampire hunting materials…

“Hey, Jake!” Jake, who had somehow been far enough away that he hadn't heard or seen any of Jeremy trying to stab Michael, turned to look at him. “This is gonna sound weird-”

“Michael, we're both vampires, I doubt it's that weird.”

“I mean true, but if I hold down Jeremy will you make him drink this Mountain Dew red?” He tossed the bottle to Jake, who caught it. “Sure thing man.”

All of a sudden, Jake's entire body shuddered. His eyes seemed to glaze over, and his face shifted to a distant look. He started mumbling under his breath, and he tipped the bottle over. Michael watched helplessly as the drink poured out onto the floor.

“See, Jake can accept the truth, why can't you?” Jeremy glared up at Michael while he struggled against him. “Oh, that's right, because you're a soulless _monster_ ” he sneered.

Michael was tempted to just give up right there. What even was the point in living anymore? He should just let Jeremy stake him…

“Look, stake me all you want, but please don't stake Jake, or Chloe. I'm the only one who deserves it…” Michael was hopelessly defeated.

“Gladly.” Jeremy pushed Michael off him. Two students grabbed Michael by his shoulders, and held him in place. Sweat dripped down his forehead as Jeremy closed in on him. Well, being the hero fucking failed miserably.

Jeremy was about to bring down the stake, when he saw the look on Michael's face. Fear glistened in his eyes, and they were filled with despair. He felt pity eat away at his heart.

**Don't pity this monster Jeremy. Has he not already used you enough-**

Jeremy ignored the squip. His mind flashed back to all the time he had shared with Michael, before the squip. That all seemed like such a long time ago…

They had been friends for over twelve years. Michael… loved him, and Jeremy… he loved Michael… what the hell was he doing?! He couldn't KILL Michael!!

The stake clattered to the floor. Jeremy stumbled backwards, his head reeling.

**JEREMY!! HE’S GOING TO GET AWAY!!**

Michael pried the zombie students hands off him. He rushed forward, and scooped up the bottle of red. Yes!! There was still a bit left!!

The zombies soon latched onto him again. They tried to grab the bottle from him, but he held it high above the crowd. Meanwhile, Jeremy was still clutching his head as the squip screamed at and shocked him. “Jeremy!! You have to shut the squip off!!” Michael hurled the bottle at him. It landed at his feet.

**NO!! YOU DON'T WANT TO DRINK THAT JEREMY!!**

“Why not?!” he yelled back.

**BECAUSE THEN YOU'LL NEVER BE WITH HER!!**

The crowd of zombies parted. Christine stepped out. “Oh Jeremy…” she whispered airily “I see now… that you were right… all along…”

“That… is not Christine…”

**I assure you, it is! Only now, she can see the truth just as well as you do!**

“You're doing the right thing Jeremy… you're protecting the school… you're protecting all of us… you're a saviour…” Christine took his hands in hers.

“Jeremy… I love you…”

She leaned in to kiss him. Jeremy stood there, not moving to kiss back. “She'll… do whatever I want…” he said quietly.

**That's what I promised!**

“Great…”

He picked the bottle up off the ground. “Drink this.”

**Wait-**

An ear piercing scream erupted from Christine. Then the rest of the cast started screaming. Then Jeremy started screaming. Then Michael started screaming, not because he was in pain, but because hey everyone else was screaming so why not.

**JEREMY!!! J-JEREMY…! JERE… MY…**

Then the squip went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 33 screaming frogs-I mean children


	9. Just pretend everything is alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't use any italics or bold that's incredible

When Jeremy opened his eyes, he shut them again from the harsh bright light. He was laying down on his bed… no not his bed… he was in… the hospital?

“Yo! Dude you're up!”

Jeremy shot up in bed, and then flinched from the sudden movement. “Uggggh… what happened?”

“Well, doctors think it was a bad ecstasy trip, but I'm guessing that's not quite what went down…”

Jeremy looked to who was speaking. It was Rich, who was lisping so much when he spoke spit was flying out of his mouth. “So, uh, what they saying about me at school? Is it bad?” at Jeremy's confused face he sighed “I guess I'll find out when I get back…”

“I-I'm… sorry…” Jeremy stuttered, not sure what else to say. “Sorry? I'm finally free of that shiny happy hive mind! When I get outta here, the ladies are gonna learn to love the real Richard Goranski… and the dudes… oh my god, I'm totally bi!”

“Your squips gone? But how?”

“It’s all thanks to your buddy, antisocial headphones kid? Bat bro totally saved my ass at the Halloween party. You could ask him yourself, but he hasn't been around much lately…” Jeremy frowned. “He hasn't? Didn't he ever come to see me?”

“He did… once… but he didn't really feel like talking much then… you guys break up recently or something?” Rich asked curiously. “What?! W-We were never dating!!” Jeremy sputtered.

“Really? Huh… coulda fooled me…”

 

The rest of the time Jeremy was stuck in the hospital, Michael barely ever came and saw him. His dad visited a lot, miraculously in pants, saying that he had decided he was going to start being a better father. It was good news to Jeremy, even though it did mean he was grounded. He was happy he finally had a parent who was actually parenting him.

Rich stopped by a lot too, to check on him and bring him homework and stuff. Jeremy appreciated the company, finding that the real Rich was much better than the asshole Rich from when he was squiped. 

Rich tended to apologize a lot for the things he did while he was squiped. Jeremy assured him it was cool, but that didn't seem to be enough. Tonight, he seemed nervous about something.

“Hey Jeremy… do you… mind being like, a werewolf?”

Jeremy took a sharp intake of breath at the sudden question. How did Rich know?! Oh… wait, that's right… he was a werewolf too. The squip had told him that, when… Jeremy couldn't really remember. After he had woken up in the hospital, a lot of his memories had been a blur.

“Well, I'm fine… with it… I think?” 

Rich looked relieved. “Great… I mean, I was just wondering. Not important or-well actually kinda important. I just… feel guilty…”

“About what?”

Rich glanced down at the floor. “You remember the night you got bit, right?”

“Yeah.” Jeremy vaguely remembered how it all happened. He was on his way to Michael's, he heard spooky howling, huge dog jumped out of the bushes, bite, and bam, he got turned into a werewolf. “Well… that was me…”

Jeremy gave him a puzzled look. “What was you?” Rich put his face in his hands. “The wolf, obviously!” came his muffled reply.

“...oh…”

Rich took his hands away, revealing his ashamed face. “The squip always tried to make me less… werewolf-ish during the day, but on the full moon they just let me run wild. That's how I came to attack you. Funny huh, I was making life difficult for you in and outside of school…”

Jeremy scooted closer to Rich in his bed. “Hey, none of that was your fault, okay? I know what it's like to… be suppressed by the squip. They did that to me too, except they didn't even let me transform… just shocked me so much I couldn't…”

Rich’s face shifted to disgust. “They did that?! That's… fucked up man…”

Jeremy just stared ahead blankly. His memories were starting to flood back in. All the things he was shocked for during the squip… it made him feel on edge. Like… he might get shocked again any moment… for slouching for example… 

He straightened his back, and went stiff. “Hey, you okay bro?” Rich asked worriedly. 

“I-I'm g-good…” Stuttering. Yet another thing he shouldn't be doing. God, why was he so terrible, why was he so pathetic… 

“You don't look okay. Is it the squip? Do you feel it coming back?” Jeremy nodded briskly. “Hold on, bat bro left some Mountain Dew red here just in case…” Rich shuffled beside him, grabbing something off the bedside table. 

He handed the soft drink to Jeremy, who gulped it down graciously. “Feel better?”

“A little… thanks…”

“No biggie, man.”

 

Christine was checked out of the hospital before him. Her condition was slightly less severe than his, probably due to the fact Jeremy had a squip much longer.

She visited him shortly afterwards. “Hi Jeremy… how are things?”

“Pretty good. The doctors said I'll probably be checked out soon, since I'm looking almost well enough to go home.”

“Oh… that's great. Has… Michael stopped by recently?” Jeremy shook his head. “No, he's been like, avoiding me recently or something. Weird, since you'd think he'd want to make up for all the time we spent apart…”

Christine sighed. “It doesn't surprise me that he wants some alone time. No offence, but from what he's told me, you acted pretty awful to him during the play.”

“I did?!”

Christine looked at him oddly. “You… don't remember anything that happened?”

“No! Well, I remember a bit, but most of it is still… really… fuzzy…” 

The events of the play started becoming clearer in his head. He gasped as he relived what he had almost done, what he had said, over and over in his head. “Christine… I-I'm so-”

“It's okay. I forgive you.” Jeremy felt his body become less tense. “I'm not the one you should really be giving an apology to though, I think the one who really needs one right now is Michael.”

“But… he doesn't want to see me…” Jeremy said sadly. “I'm sure he'll come around eventually, he just needs some time to think about things, as do you” Christine told him.

“Yeah… your right…”

 

That didn't stop Jeremy from being anxious though. Memories from the past two months kept pouring in one after the other. It was horrible, a constant stream of things he now regretted.

He heard his phone ding on the bedside table. He picked it up, and read the message glowing on the screen. It was from Rich.

‘Yo Jere, srry I can't be there tnight, gotta go furry. No dogs allowed lol :P’

Oh shit. Was tonight a full moon? Fuck, it was. Shit, shit, shit… 

‘Oh yea, did u know it was a full moon tnight? Shit, u in trouble if anyone checks on u’

Thanks for that stunning observation Rich.

Jeremy thumped down onto the bed. His eyes drifted over to the window, where he could see the moon peeking out from behind the dark clouds. It was almost like it was taunting him, that orb of pearly light. Could a giant rock floating in space taunt him? Maybe he was just being paranoid… 

He felt like his body was heating up. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and sweat was dripping down his back. He was about to transform.

And he sure as hell didn't want to. The squips voice echoed in his head, telling him how all his progress was about to be unraveled. He quivered with fear, as the first signs of fur sprouted on his hands.

He screeched. He was just shocked, he was sure of it. What else could that pain he just felt be?!

But the transformation didn't stop. His ears got longer, his teeth sharper. Fur spread all across his body, and he felt his tail rip through his shorts. His entire body felt like it was burning, and his bones cracked and shifted. All the while, phantom shocks rattled his body and mind. 

This was wrong. This was wrong, and he knew it, because the squip had said so, and the squip knew what was best for him. He was lost without them. Why would it hurt so much if it wasn't wrong?

By the time the transformation was over, he was in tears. He whimpered and whined, and was about to let out a howl before he stopped himself. He had gotten shocked so badly when he tried to do that.

He heard a loud thud, and he looked up. His dad was laying face down in the doorway. Jeremy leaped out of bed, and padded over to him. He had passed out, probably after seeing Jeremy turn into a huge wolf monster before his very eyes.

Jeremy managed to move him into one of the visitors chairs. Slumped over in a tiny chair wasn't the most comfortable way to sleep, but it'd have to do for now. Jeremy gave him a lick on the face, before wiggling back into bed.

 

The next morning, Jeremy woke up to a headache and an aching body. Not to mention his dad sleeping in a chair.

He yawned and slid out of bed. Well, now his dad knew his big secret. Hooray. Then again, when he woke up he might just pass it off as a dream… no, now was a good enough time as any to tell him. He was tired of being distant from his dad.

But first, he needed to take a walk.

He wandered outside the front entranceway to the hospital. He admired the blooming flowers in the beds neatly planted along the sidewalk. The sun was only just rising, and the sky was painted a lovely shade of orange. It was a beautiful morning.

Then, he saw someone walking towards him. He recognized that old red hoodie from a distance. “Michael!!”

Michael’s eyes widened when he saw Jeremy racing towards him. He backed up, and then turned around and bolted the other way. “No, wait! Michael come back!!” he called after him.

Michael was fast, but for someone who had just woken up from a restless night's sleep, Jeremy was catching up quickly. He grabbed Michael’s arm, and turned him around to face him. Michael’s glare was unexpected, and Jeremy let go right away.

“What do you want?” he snapped.

“I just wanted… to say… I'm s-sorry… for everything…”

Michael's expression softened. “I… just… don't know… if things will ever go back to the way they used to be with us…” Jeremy shifted his feet anxiously.

“Jeremy… we'll probably never go back to how we used to be. Too much has happened…” Michael murmured. “But… for now…” 

He extended his arms. “Could we just… hold each other? Pretend it's alright for even just a few seconds?”

Jeremy hesitated, but then wrapped his arms around Michael, and pulled him close. Michael sobbed into his shoulder.

“M-Michael… I'm so s-sorry…”

“...I know… I know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part before the meat of the story...
> 
> T h e a n g s t y a f t e r m a t h


	10. You kinky egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this gets kinda sexual so just warning for that
> 
> (Also eating disorders tw)

As tense as their relationship was right now, playing videogames with Michael was as fun as it ever was.

They were both chilling in their boxers, lounging on Michael's couch. 8-bit music filled the awkward silence. “So uh… what's new with you?” Jeremy asked to break the ice a bit.

“Nothing much. You?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Uh… I don't have much going on either…”

“Huh.” Michael kept his eyes fixated on the screen, and leaned back a bit on the couch. Jeremy wasn't actually focusing a lot on the game, he was more interested in checking out Michael… gah, not in that way! Just… he had begun to notice…

Michael looked skinnier than he used to. Like, he's not talking lost a little weight, he's talking lost so much weight he looks unhealthy. Like a skeleton.

It was even more obvious when he wasn't wearing pants, because now instead of lovely plump thighs, his legs were like bony twigs. His tummy pudge didn't stick out of his shirt anymore. His cheek fat was all gone. Not to mention, Michael seemed so sad all the time.

“Hey Michael? Can I ask you something… personal?” Michael laughed dryly. “Jeremy, we've been friends for twelve years. You don't have to ask to ask personal shit.”

“Right… so… have you been getting enough to eat?”

Michael nearly dropped his controller. “Yes… why do you ask…?” He shifted nervously in his seat.

“You just… I don't wanna be rude, but you look super skinny man. Like, unhealthy skinny. Underweight” Jeremy explained. “I'm just worried for you…”

Michael’s face darkened. “Well… during the little ‘squip-cident’, I stopped eating while you were ignoring me, y'know, because of anxiety and stuff. I haven't really… recovered fully, yet.” At Jeremy's distraught expression, he quickly added “Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up, it was uncalled for. Honestly, the main reason I'm still a stick is because drinking makes me self-conscious. I only feed just enough to keep me from going, well, feral. Not a lot.”

Jeremy watched him sink into the couch, pulling his knees up to his glasses. “Just… you don't need to worry yourself. I'll live. I mean, I'll un-live, but same thing.”

Something inside of Jeremy twisted with guilt. He knew he was evidently the reason why Michael was nervous about eating. Thanks to all the shit he said while he had the squip inside his brain.

He just wished he could… fix this somehow…

  
“You look like a dead body.”

Michael had heard this and many variations of it from his classmates at school the past couple of weeks. All he could think was, ‘well, they're not wrong…’

Michael felt dead. He wanted to just be put in the ground already like the rest of the dead bodies. God, could somebody put him out of his misery?!

Eventually, he got sick looking enough his parents stopped sending him to school. It was a relief. Laying in bed wallowing all day was so much easier than having to deal with his teachers and classmates judging stares.

Jeremy was trying to help, Michael knew he was. But Michael was almost too far gone to be helped now…

Nevertheless, Jeremy did his best anyways. One day, Michael received an odd text from him while he was walking home from the corner store. (his parents didn't trust him to drive in his condition.)

‘Hey dude left you something on your front steps, it should still be there if your parents aren't home yet. Just a lil snack to help you get some pounds back ;)’

A little snack? Didn't that imply…

His suspicions were proven correct as he stood in front of his house. He could smell the blood of the dead rabbit laying on his steps from here. Good thing his parents weren't home, they would have had a flip.

He carefully picked up the furry corpse. Large bite marks were already around it's broken neck, looking canine in nature. As thoughtful as it was for Jeremy to hunt for him, he couldn't help but worry… what if this rabbit had baby bunnies?! He could be eating some poor tiny bunnies parent…

Hunger voted out his worry though. He bit into the animal's soft, fleshy neck, and drank. He paused for a moment when his phone buzzed with another text from Jeremy.

‘Did you eat the rabbit?’

‘yup. thnks bro’

‘No probs :)’

After draining the rabbit fully, he tossed it in the compost bin. As he was taking his groceries inside, he clutched his stomach and groaned. Why did he feel so queasy all of a sudden?

He dropped his bags on the counter, and stumbled into the bathroom. Hunched over, his body shook as he hurled into the toilet. His throat burned, and his head ached. When he had coughed up all he had in him, he felt even worse than he had before. He was tired, and sick, and worst of all, he was so _hungry_. So much for getting a bit of weight back from that rabbit.

  
Turns out, Michael had some form of… vampiric eating disorder. What a shocking development.

Whenever he tried to drain the animals Jeremy brought for him, he just threw them back up again. His body rejected all the blood he drank. His parents took him to see a doctor after they found out he had started constantly vomiting, who diagnosed him with anorexia.

His parents tried to force him to eat food, which of course didn't work because his body couldn't digest normal food anyway. The doctor had prescribed medication for him, but it didn't seem to be working.

His hunger was terrible. He had to resist the urge to attack people, which was much harder than it sounded. Everyone was just filled with such delectable smelling blood… not that his fucking messed up body could even keep any blood inside his gut. He refused to drink from Jeremy when he offered himself, since it would just be a waste. He'd just cough it back up again, so what's the point?

His body had somehow managed to get thinner, even though you'd think that be impossible. He was an anxious wreck. Sometimes his hunger was so painful, he'd cry in his bed, wrapped up in his blankets as he longed to be able to eat anything.

Jeremy texted him during school a lot to see how he was doing. Michael never answered. He didn't have the heart to lie and say, yes, he had drained the rabbit Jeremy had brought him that morning, even though he hadn't touched a single animal Jeremy had hunted for him. He felt guilty that Jeremy was trying so hard to help him get better, but eating was unfortunately more painful than helpful.

Michael didn't care if he died now. Death would be better than this.

  
He crawled out of bed one evening, deciding he wasn't going to spend what may be the final month or so of his life drowning in self pity. He was going to Jeremy's house.

When he knocked on Jeremy's front door, Mr. Heere answered. “Ah, haven't seen you around here for quite some time Michael. Jeremy is up in his room, or he uh, might be in the bathroom…”

Michael nodded, and headed inside. Jeremy and his dad had become closer recently, after he found out about the whole werewolf thing. Mr. Heere had taken it surprisingly well, after the initial shock. Michael was happy that Jeremy had such support from his dad. It made him wish he was less distant from his parents though… he didn't want to feel envious but… it was hard not to.

Michael thumped up the stairs to Jeremy's room, but stopped outside the bathroom door. He sniffed the air. Something smelled… delicious… it was like the smell of blood but… even better.

He peaked his head in through the door. The smell was stronger in here. He was about to investigate further, before he heard Jeremy calling to him. “Michael? Is that you?”

“Yeah, it's me. You alright? You sound tired.”

Michael found Jeremy curled up in his bed, straddling a pillow. “Why are you asking me if I'm alright? Dude, you sound and look like absolute shit” Jeremy shot back.

Michael sat down on the bed beside him. “Well are you alright?”

“Fuck no. I feel like garbage…” Jeremy groaned.

“Same bro.”

Jeremy tossed the pillow off his bed, and turned to face him. “You probably feel way worse than me. I'm just feeling shitty, you look like you're dying.”

“I'm already dead Jeremy” Michael said flatly.

The delicious smell was strong in this room too. In fact, it was even stronger than in the bathroom. But where was it coming from? Michael was getting antsy as the smell of fresh blood overwhelmed him. His mouth started to salivate.

Was it Jeremy? Maybe he had a cut, or a scrape. Michael didn't think that was it… this blood smelled so different… sweeter, and almost… healthier…

He sniffed Jeremy, who hadn't yet noticed his frantic behaviour. Yup, the blood was definitely his. Michael gazed at him, thirst clouding his head. It wasn't Jeremy's neck that was attracting him most… it was a spot a little lower…

“WHOA, HEY MICHAEL WHAT THE HELL?!”

Michael was snapped out of his trance by Jeremy's yell. He realized he had gotten way too close to him, like, face up in his crotch type close. He drew back like he had been burned.

“Fuck, sorry Jere, I don't know what got into me. It's just, there's this super good smell in here or something, like blood or-”

Jeremy sighed. “T-That would be my time of the month your smelling.”

Michael stared at him with a confused look. “What are you talking about? It's not even close to a full moon-oh.” It dawned on him. Jeremy was on his period. Duh.

He felt really awkward now. Not only had he just got all up in Jeremy's grill, but now he was thirsty for Jeremy's period blood. Was that even appropriate?! Shit, he was probably making Jeremy uncomfortable wasn't he… he had to be…

“U-Uh… Michael, if you're worried about me b-being grossed out… I-I promise I'm not…” Jeremy stuttered quietly. “Gah, well, I just feel… sorta embarrassed now… since… I kinda forgot you, uh, y'know…” Michael trailed off.

“Had periods?” Jeremy supplied. Michael’s face sunk into his hoodie. “Shit I'm a fucking… I don't know…”

“H-Hey, it's a-all cool!” Jeremy comforted him. He went in to give Michael a hug, but he pulled away. Fuck, the smell was still so strong and tempting. His hunger crawled in the pit of his stomach.

Michael mumbled something under his breath. “W-What was that?”

“IsaidcanIhavesomeofyourperiodblood-” Michael slapped a hand over his mouth. His face went red. Holy fuck, why the fuck did he just say that, that was the worst possible decision he could ever make-

Jeremy gaped at him. Then he shifted nervously and said “U-Uh… s-sure… o-of c-course m-man… y-you n-need i-it… I-I m-mean…”

He blushed and looked away. Michael was frozen still. The fact Jeremy said yes was although not that astonishing when he thought about it, still enough to make Michael have immediate anxious regrets.

Especially when Jeremy began pulling down his briefs. It wasn't in the most seductive fashion, which was fine because this situation wasn't like that at all, it was just Jeremy helping him out, yeah that's it. He totally didn't think of Jeremy as anything but a friend, right? I mean, he was gay, but not for Jeremy, definitely not.

Michael lowered his head between Jeremy's thighs, and tentatively licked where the blood was already stained. Jeremy shivered, and arched his back.

He gasped when Michael's tongue touched his slit, and moaned out as he lapped up the blood flowing from his hole. Fuck, this felt so _good_. Immensely good.

It got even better when Michael nibbled on his inner thighs, and sucked on his wet clit gently, wanting to get as much blood as he could.

The blood was so tasty and sweet. It was like warm, melted candy. Hearing Jeremy's moans were just the cherry on top of the cake. Michael felt a twitching in his lower area. Oh shit, he was getting turned on by his best friend. Who he may or may not be currently eating out. Quite literally.

Looking at Michael lick and nip at his clit made Jeremy flustered, so he scrunched his eyes shut. When he opened them again, he almost shrieked. Michael was staring at him from between his legs, blood dripping from his mouth. He was flushed bright red, and grinning, showing off his sharp fangs.

Oh geez. If a sharp teeth kink was a thing, Jeremy definitely had one. That didn't mean he was attracted to Michael or anything, he just thought his teeth looked hot, and if they were on a girl, then Jeremy would be attracted because Jeremy was one hundred percent straight.

At least… he thought he was…

Then again, Michael was pretty much eating him out right now, and Jeremy was admittedly aroused. So… maybe he wasn't as straight as he thought? That and he might not just think of Michael as a friend…

He had said he loved Jeremy at the play. Despite the dire circumstances, he seemed like he was being truthful. Then again, he could have meant like platonic love. Jeremy secretly hoped he hadn't.

He moaned as Michael's tongue touched his sensitive spot again. His pace sped up, and Jeremy's breathing hitched. “M-Michael… I'm… g-going to…”

He barely had time to warn him before he came. Michael jolted back in shock. Damn, he hadn't expected Jeremy was _that_ into this. “M-Michael!” he sharply moaned, out of breath.

And… Michael just came in his boxers. Guess this wasn't just ‘Jeremy helping him out like a bro does’ anymore. Unless… Jeremy still thought that it was.

He looked up at Jeremy's blushing face. They sat in silence for a moment, before Jeremy spoke up. “Do you… need some new boxers?”

“...yeah, that'd be great.”

  
Mr. Heere couldn't help but wonder why Jeremy had barely used any tampons that week. He chalked it up to a lighter flow.

Michael's parents wondered (but were relieved) as to why Michael had finally started gaining weight. His medication must be working, which was good news to tell his doctor.

For the rest of the week, Michael and Jeremy had several ‘eating out but not really’ sessions. Since it was the first blood in a while Michael was able to stomach, Jeremy wanted to give him as much of it as he could.

“Yo, Jere?”

“Hmm?”

“Any idea why period blood tastes so damn good?”

Jeremy hummed in thought. “Probably because I'm pretty sure it's supposed to feed the egg or something? It's got like a ton of nutrients and stuff in it. Y'know, if I ever actually got pregnant…”

Michael glanced away from their videogame level to look at him. “Jeremy Heere, are you calling me an egg?”

Jeremy burst into laughter. He was wheezing by the time he responded. “Yes, Michael. You're an egg now.”

“Am not! I'm fully grown!” Michael huffed. “Yeah, whatever you kinky egg.”

Jeremy laughed again at Michael’s indignant squawking. Although, Jeremy's mind couldn't stop going back to how he felt whenever Michael ‘ate him out.’ He was starting to come to terms with the fact that he might just have more than friend feelings for him, but he had no idea if Michael felt the same way. With how much they were still repairing their relationship right now, he was afraid to complicate things further.

Oh well. It's not like he had to confess how he felt right away. He still had all the time in the world.

At least… he should… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is a kinky egg


	11. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick ch just because I wanted to update

It was dark. Completely dark.

Where was he? Oh yeah… that's right… he's in Jeremy's room… he's sneaking into Jeremy's room…

He's hunting Jeremy. Because he’s so thirsty, and uncontrollable. Because he's a monster. Because Jeremy just tastes so good… he should belong totally to Michael… he should be all his…

He could smell him, lying so peacefully in his bed. The sweet blood courses through his veins. He has no idea Michael is in here. He won't know what hit him.

Michael creeped to the side of his bed. His prey looked so beautiful tonight… too bad Michael would have to take all that beauty for himself. He ran his tongue along his fangs, smirking at the wonderful sharpness they had. He hissed, and prepared to strike.

Jeremy's eyes fluttered open. “M-Michael…?”

He shrieked as Michael grabbed a hold of him. He struggled against his tight grasp, but to no avail. “You're all mine… Jeremy… my sweetheart…” Michael cooed. Jeremy's face was panic stricken, he screamed as Michael bit down on his soft, pale neck.

He cried out for help, but Michael put a hand over his mouth to silence him. The warm blood oozed from Jeremy's body. He just couldn't get enough of it. He never wanted to stop drinking…

Jeremy wriggled and squirmed, but all of a sudden, the movement stopped. Michael gave a pleasured sigh as he sucked up the last few drops of blood from Jeremy's body. He stepped back to admire his handiwork. Jeremy's cold body laid still on the bed.

He was so pretty… even when he was dead…

  
Michael woke up with sweat dripping down his back. Oh god… oh sweet god…

Jeremy was dead. No, he wasn't… that was just a nightmare… but it had felt so real… the realness of it petrified him.

What if that wasn't just a dream? What if that was just his subconscious reminding him of the eventual reality… the reality that Jeremy was going to get hurt some day… all because of him…

And that he wouldn't be able to stop himself next time he was starving. He wouldn't be able to protect Jeremy… from him. He was an awful, horrible monster.

An awful monster with a thirst for blood. How had he not seen how dangerous he would become in the first place? It disgusted him… how much he had delighted in the concept of drinking blood.

When the first drop hit his tongue he knew he was in love. It was so good… and flavourful… all the food he had ever eaten before seemed so unsatisfying now. Only blood would do from now on. His thoughts had been consumed by this delicious new high… blood, blood, blood, blood, blood…

He had enjoyed it. He spoke fondly of his life, of his eternity of sucking the life out of others…

But then the squip happened. His whole life was rocked. Maybe for the better… how else would he have learned what a beast he was? He wished Jeremy had told him how much he was suffering when he was with him. When he was trapped by Michael's side…

Tears were pouring down his cheeks. He wanted this all to just go away. He didn't want to have anymore nightmares where Jeremy was at his mercy, and he was evil and out of control, and Jeremy was… he was…

_Dead. Michael was killing him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M e h e a r t  
> M e s o u l


	12. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Using my own emotional problems?? To propel forward a chapter??? 
> 
> It's more likely then you think

Imheere: hey michael   
Gayer2: hm  
Imheere: you up?  
Gayer2: yea obviously   
Imheere: sorry im just feeling kinda shitty   
Gayer2: same. i had a nightmare   
Imheere: you wanna talk about it?  
Gayer2: nope  
Imheere: oh…  
Imheere: thats alright  
Gayer2: thanks  
Gayer2: so whats up with u  
Imheere: squips being a dick again  
Gayer2: shit  
Gayer2: that sucks man  
Imheere: yea…  
Imheere: just the usual bs  
Gayer2: stuff about me  
Imheere: yea…  
Imheere: its all just bs tho no worries  
Gayer2: its okay if u agree with them  
Imheere: what?  
Gayer2: with what they said about me  
Imheere: michael   
Imheere: you know none of it is true right?  
Gayer2: sure feels like it is  
Imheere: i swear its not  
Gayer2: oh yeah  
Gayer2: then why are u still afraid of me  
Imheere: im not!  
Gayer2: bullshit  
Gayer2: u still flinch whenever i hiss  
Gayer2: and i havent bitten u since  
Gayer2: u on ur period doesnt count  
Imheere: actually… about that...  
Imheere: been meaning to tell you…  
Gayer2: that was creepy too wasnt it  
Imheere: no michael it wasnt i promise!  
Gayer2: its okay u can just say it  
Gayer2: im a monster   
Gayer2: and ur scared of me  
Gayer2: and i only like u for ur blood  
Imheere: no thats not true  
Gayer2: yes it is goddamnit  
Gayer2: u shouldnt even hang out with me  
Gayer2: ur not safe with me  
Imheere: michael listen to me  
Imheere: your not a monster   
Gayer2: im a vampire tho  
Gayer2: same thing  
Imheere: no its not   
Imheere: at least not how your thinking   
Imheere: if your a monster im a monster   
Gayer2: no dont ur not only i am  
Imheere: no your not!!!  
Gayer2: i dont wanna hurt u anymore  
Gayer2: im so sorry jere   
Gayer2: im sorry for hurting u so much  
Imheere: michael youve never hurt me  
Imheere: michael   
Imheere: michael please  
Imheere: michael please im scared  
Imheere: michael   
Gayer2: im sorry i keep scaring u  
Gayer2: u dont deserve this  
Imheere: im not scared of you   
Imheere: im scared for you  
Gayer2: sure  
Imheere: i swear   
Imheere: please believe me   
Gayer2: im sorry  
Gayer2: but i cant keep having nightmares   
Gayer2: where ur dead because i killed u  
Gayer2: please stay away from me  
Gayer2: its for ur own safety  
Gayer2: i love u jeremy   
Imheere: i   
Imheere: i love you too michael  
Imheere: please dont leave me  
Imheere: michael   
Imheere: michael   
Imheere: michael im so sorry  
Imheere: im so sorry  
Imheere: please come back  
Imheere: i never even got to tell you  
Imheere: i love you but   
Imheere: not in just the friends way  
Imheere: i love you so much  
Imheere: i wanna kiss you  
Imheere: i want you to bite me  
Imheere: even if i get nervous   
Imheere: i still wanna feel your fangs  
Imheere: sinking into my neck again   
Imheere: its been so long   
Imheere: i miss it  
Imheere: your so handsome   
Imheere: my handsome vampire   
Imheere: im sorry   
Imheere: im just making you feel weird   
Imheere: arent i   
Imheere: i know your gay but not for me  
Imheere: i just really want you to text back  
Imheere: please michael  
Imheere: please  
Imheere: come back

Jeremy buried his face into his pillow to conceal his sobs. His attempt at telling Michael his feelings had failed miserably. It had crashed and burned in all possible ways.

**Why would you even think a vampire would reciprocate any romantic feelings? Have you forgotten everything I tried to teach you?**

Worst part is his squip was still taunting him again. Their words felt like broken glass scraping the inside of his brain.

**I'm only trying to salvage any sensibility left in you. Truthfully, you should be happy Michael has finally realized how much he's hurting you. If you're lucky, that monster will off himself and save you the trouble.**

“HE'S NOT A MONSTER!!” Jeremy screamed at the voice writhing in his head. “HE ONLY THINKS HE IS BECAUSE… because… b-because… I made him t-think that…”

He let out a choked sob. “The only monster… is me…”

And he had just ruined everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmph I'm depressed™


	13. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHoOoOoOoOoOo it's a FLASHBACK 
> 
> BEFORE EVERYTHING WENT TO SHIT

Three days. That's how long it had been since he had last seen Michael. Or talked to him, or been texted back. All this anxiety and loneliness was destroying him.

Michael hadn't even come to school when the week started. Just when he had finally gotten back too… and it was all Jeremy's fault. He should never have mentioned the squip, never should have tried to confess in the first place…

Fresh tears welled up in his eyes as he stared hopelessly down at his phone screen. Michael wasn't going to text back. He might never even see Michael again.

No, that was a little extreme. Michael couldn't stay away forever. His parents would force him to go to school eventually. Unless Michael wasn't even around to go to school anymore…

Waves of anxiety crashed over him. What if Michael was planning on killing himself?! What if he already had?! Oh no… oh shit… fuck…

His panic was interrupted by his phone buzzing. His heart jumped, until he saw who had texted. Not Michael.

JakeyD: hey Jeremy, can we talk?

Why would Jake be texting him? Hell, when did Jake even get his number? Oh wait… he got it the day of the Halloween party… that is before Jake threatened to rip his balls off. Jokes on him, he didn't even have balls. But that was besides the point…

Imheere: sure why not  
JakeyD: I'm worried about Michael  
Imheere: so am i dude  
Imheere: tho why you so worried?  
Imheere: youve never cared before  
JakeyD: yeah but…  
JakeyD: ever since the Halloween party  
JakeyD: I've tried to look out for him  
Imheere: fucking great job then  
JakeyD: Jeremy look  
JakeyD: I don't know what's wrong  
JakeyD: barely seen him since the play  
JakeyD: I just want to help  
JakeyD: but I don't know how  
Imheere: fuck me neither  
Imheere: michael wont text back  
Imheere: im scared jake  
Imheere: hes my best friend but  
Imheere: ive fucked everything up  
JakeyD: what happened?  
Imheere: the squip happened  
JakeyD: well I knew that already  
Imheere: no but the squip came back  
JakeyD: oh shit are you okay?  
Imheere: im fine but michael isnt  
Imheere: i told him about it  
Imheere: everything went bad from there  
Imheere: he still thinks hes a monster  
Imheere: thanks to the shit i said  
Imheere: during the squip  
Imheere: now he wont talk to me  
Imheere: for my safety  
JakeyD: I'm sorry man  
JakeyD: You haven't heard anything?  
Imheere: no  
JakeyD: did he always feel this way?  
JakeyD: about being a vampire  
Imheere: no. he loved it at first  
Imheere: god ive ruined everything

  
“Hey… hey Michael… wakey wakey…”

He shook Michael awake to keep him from dozing off on his bathroom floor. “Come on dude… I thought you wanted to take a bath…”

Michael yawned and groaned. “I do… just… give me a sec… sleepy…” he got up, and stumbled over into the bathtub.

Jeremy checked the time on his phone. 4:20 am. “Yo dude, it's 420!”

“Whoo… blaze it…” Michael weakly cheered. Jeremy laughed and turned the warm water tap. Michael had of course taken his clothes off already, and for some reason, Jeremy was feeling a little… awkward? No that's not the word… flustered more like…

But it's not like seeing Michael naked was embarrassing. He had seen him naked plenty of times. Just… something felt different.

Michael gazed at him lazily, sleep clouding over his dark red eyes again. He sunk into the warm water, and sighed with content. “Thanks Jere…”

“No problem dude. Hey, want some bath salts too?”

“Sure…” Michael replied sleepily. Jeremy sprinkled the sweet scented salt into the water, wrinkling his nose a bit at how strong the scent was. Since he pretty much had a nose like a dog, he could smell way better than the average guy. For better or worse…

Michael blinked at him, and moved closer so that he was at eye level with him. He propped his elbows up on the side of the tub. “Y'know what would be the cherry on top of the cake for me right now Jere?” He licked his lips, and grinned. “A nice, warm meal…”

Jeremy stared at him for a second, before he realized what he meant. “Oh! You wanna, uh… do the… bitey… thing…” He face palmed. “Sorry, I'm really tired…”

“It's chill. So, can I? That is if you want to… no pressure or anything…” Michael added.

“Y-Yeah, of course. I… actually kinda like when you bite me…” Jeremy blushed. That sounded so lame, plus sorta kinky. And him and Michael didn't even have that kind of relationship. At all.

Michael smirked, and cocked his eyebrows. “You don't say? Hmm… do you like it when I grin and show off my fangs?” He did just that, and Jeremy blushed harder. Man his fangs were _cute_ …

“Y-Yup…”

“How about when I lick my lips while I stare at your neck?” Jeremy gulped as Michael gazed at him hungrily, the dim light of the bathroom making his eyes gleam bright ruby. “G-Gah… of course… I like that… no homo or anything I mean but…”

Michael laughed airily. “You've said that so many times someone might as well write it on our backpacks…”

Jeremy sighed and tried to conceal the flushed red that was covering his face. To be honest… maybe a slight bit of homo…

  
Imheere: i just want my friend back jake  
JakeyD: I hear you  
JakeyD: I'll help in anyway I can  
JakeyD: just give me a call  
Imheere: thank you…  
JakeyD: no problem man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIKEY BOY IS IN TROUBLE


	14. I love you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living dead is a jam y'all 
> 
> Much like me, Michael listens to music when he's feeling shitty

_Everyday I feel the same, stuck and I can never change. Sucked into a black balloon, spat into an empty room._

Y'know, when Michael had considered killing himself that one time in middle school, he would never have imagined he'd be doing it like this. He thought about pills, or hanging himself, or even jumping from somewhere. Not that he'd be a vampire locking himself in his basement away from all sources of blood, in order to starve himself.

_I'm living dead, dead, dead, dead. Only alive, -live, -live, -live, when I pretend, -tend, -tend, -tend, that I have died, died, died, died, died, died._

His first idea had been the classic stake. Quick and easy. Except it wasn't, because seriously, going through with stabbing yourself was way harder than it seemed. And how the fuck do you even stab yourself with a pencil?

So starving himself it was. After taking the necessary precautions. He was trying to kill himself, not everything in a mile radius that had blood pumping through it's veins. The doors and windows were safely locked up, and he was all out of bottled blood anyways, so that was already taken care of. Now he just had to wait…

_When it's late at night, I'm so dissatisfied… the weight of an empty life, will lessen in the moonlight. In the light, in the light, light, light…_

He was slumped on the couch, as Marina Diamandis’s voice blared through his headphones. The song that was playing right now seemed to describe his current mood state pretty well…

_I lay back in a glittering mist, and I… I think of all the men I, I could've kissed… I haven't lived my life, I haven't lived love. It's just a bird’s eye view from, from up above…_

Yup, pretty good summary. Michael tended to listen to music that he connected with when he felt shitty, this time was no exception. He needed something to pass the time with as he desperately waited for it all to end.

Getting high was another option, but he for once didn't feel like getting stoned… for the moment. After this song ended, he'd probably go pull out his stash…

He wished he could be getting high with Jeremy. He frankly just wanted to see Jeremy again… he needed to see Jeremy again… he needed to taste Jeremy again…

No, shut that shit down. The whole reason he was offing himself was because he'd become too dangerous. Jeremy would be safer with him just gone for good…

Jeremy deserved better than him. He deserved someone who wasn't just a blood sucking freak that just stuck around like a leech because… he loved him.

Or did he even truly love him at all. Maybe he didn't actually love him, he just loved his blood. His sweet, red, delicious blood…

Exactly his point. Everytime he fantasized being with Jeremy, it always turned into a creepy daydream about how good his blood was. Jeremy shouldn't have to be stuck with him… he'd be happier with a kind, caring, not an out of control vampire partner.

Maybe a dog lover… that would be the perfect date mate for Jeremy. Then they could play fetch, and they'd give Jeremy lots of snuggles and belly rubs, and they'd buy him treats and squeaky toys… basically everything Michael would do if he and Jeremy dating wasn't the worst possible idea ever.

Jeremy probably didn't even remotely feel the same way. Jeremy was straight as a board… and even if he wasn't Michael was just… ugly. On the inside and the outside.

For all the angsty brooding vampire jokes he had ever made, he certainly fit the trope right now. God, he wished he wasn't such a coward and could have just staked himself. Just sitting around slowly starving to death was so damn boring. It was crushing him.

_I'm living dead, dead, dead, dead. I'm living dead, dead, dead, dead, dead._

Fuck, this was going to be terrible.

  
When he wasn't listening to music, or watching tv, or getting high, he just slept. He hoped sometimes he'd go to sleep and finally never wake up. Nope. Life was determined to make him suffer while awake.

Thankfully his parents were away on some business trip. He could die painfully and pitifully in peace. He had left his phone upstairs, knowing for almost certain Jeremy would try to text or call him. Seeing how much he was hurting him still just by doing this would break Michael’s heart into pieces.

But he had to do this. Don't worry Jeremy… you only have to hurt a bit more, and then you'll never hurt again…

He prayed somehow his words would reach Jeremy out there. Console him, tell him everything was going to be okay… if that was even possible…

  
His thirst was eating him alive. The only time he had ever been this blood thirsty before was at the Halloween party, and of course that had gone just splendidly…

But it was fine, because he was locked up, he couldn't hurt anyone. This is what he had coming.

But that didn't stop him from longing for blood so _badly_. Just one sip, just one drop… anything…

He bit down on anything he could get his fangs on. The couch, his hoodie, his own arm… but no saccharine nectar ever dripped from where he bit. All he got was sore fangs.

He was so hungry he could cry. And he did. He did a _lot_. Crying took its own place upon ways to pass the time.

It pretty much replaced sleep, since as he got hungrier he was wracked with night terrors. Horrifying dreams where he was draining Jeremy and slaughtering him… one particularly bad dream was where he actually turned Jeremy into a vampire himself, and then took him to be his undead mate, sucking the blood of the living for all of eternity…

Okay, he wasn't gonna lie, that one was the tiniest bit… _hot_ … but still terrible. Come on death, anytime now…

  
The Halloween party had nothing on this.

You know how they say when someone commits suicide in their last moments they'll regret it and struggle? That's how it was right now.

The basement floor and walls were covered in scratches from Michael scraping his nails against them out of anguish. He desperately needed to get out of here, he needed blood, he needed Jeremy-

No, no, no he didn't need Jeremy, Jeremy needed to get away from him. He was bad, he was a monster, he was… he was… he was so _thirsty_.

Yes, yes, yes he needed Jeremy. He needed his blood, his essence, his everything… Michael wanted all that to be his. Jeremy was so beautiful… Michael wanted to give him the world. A bite would probably make him so happy…

Stop, a bite would not make him happy, it would hurt him. What would make Jeremy happy is Michael dying and saving him the trouble of having to be around him. He was so close… just had to resist these urges a bit more.

But he didn't really want to die. All he wanted, all he needed was Jeremy. For Jeremy to embrace him, and kiss him, and love him so very much…

That was impossible. Jeremy would never love him. Michael could live forever, but in all that time Jeremy would never return his love. And that was alright. It was for the best.

So then why was he trying to get out? Why was he scratching and biting at the lock on the window, why did he want to hunt down Jeremy and make him his… oh shit. The lock broke. Well, that was easy.

He should have known a normal lock wouldn't be enough to trap a vampire.

  
Jeremy had no idea why he hadn't bucked up and just gone to Michael's house sooner. He might be too late.

He guessed his anxiety over the fact the last thing he texted him was a love confession had something to do with it. Had Michael even seen that? Maybe he had… maybe the reason he hadn't texted back wasn't because he killed himself but because Jeremy made things awkward and now he hated him and-

No. Don't spiral, just keep it together. Michael needed him.

It was a nice night to go out anyways. Full moon, which meant the best time of the month. Awoo time.

Transforming had become fast and painless more or less again. He drank some red before going out, which kept the squip quiet during the transformation.

After that was all done, Jeremy took a more secluded path to Michael's house, just to make sure no one saw him. It'd be alarming to suddenly see a huge wolf wandering around the neighbourhood.

Imagine his surprise to see Michael up ahead of him. He was trudging slowly down the path, with his head down. An overjoyed feeling tingled in Jeremy's body at the sight of his best friend after so long. Without much other thought, he rushed towards him.

Michael's head snapped up at the sound of Jeremy cheerfully barking at him. He was about to give Michael a friendly lick on the cheek, but drew back when he saw the look on Michael's face. His eyes seemed hollow, and he stared him down like he was a target in a game.

A sharp hiss came from Michael's lips. Jeremy whimpered, and his legs wobbled as Michael advanced on him. Oh no. Not again.

The second he felt Michael even brush against his neck, he snarled and lashed out with his claws. Michael backed off immediately.

Jeremy felt guilty upon seeing Michael's shocked and scared expression. He had been scratched across the face, the wound now bleeding dark, purplish blood. “J-Jeremy…”

He touched a hand to his face, and whimpered at the sting of the fresh cut. “I deserved that… I'm sorry… I almost hurt you again…”

With a solemn look, he turned away, but Jeremy tugged on his hoodie gently. “Huh… Jere, no… I'll just hurt you…”

Jeremy stayed persistent. Michael sighed. “Alright… I'll come with you…”

_  
Is your bed made? Is your sweater on? Do you wanna fuck? Like you know I do…_

Michael woke up in Jeremy's house the next morning. He was lying down on the couch, his glasses placed on the coffee table. Also on the coffee table were used pads Jeremy had saved from his last period, which he had given to Michael to drain last night.

His face still stung from Jeremy scratching him. Thank god he had though, or else Michael would have repeated his same mistake again.

“Did you sleep well?”

Michael turned his head to see Jeremy in his kitchen, busy getting breakfast for himself. “Kinda… not really…” he admitted. Jeremy frowned, and set down his bowl of cereal.

He leaned over Michael, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Michael’s cheeks flushed at the sudden tender contact. “Woah hey…” he groaned, still not exactly awake yet “since when were you one to give bro kisses?”

Jeremy looked away, embarrassed. “Sorry… I should have asked if it was okay… but really? Bro kisses? I know I probably made you uncomfortable… and you don't feel… the same at all… but you can't just ignore the fact I kinda confessed to you…”

“YOU WHAT?!” Michael shot straight up, and nearly knocked Jeremy over. “Didn't you get my texts?”

“N-No!”

“Huh… I guess you didn't get Jake’s texts either…”

“Why was Jake texting me?!” Jeremy waved it off. “Doesn't matter, he was just worried, I'll call and say you're okay later.”

Michael still couldn't process this. He had just spent… fuck he didn't even know how long in his basement crying over the fact Jeremy would never love him back, meanwhile Jeremy was texting him a confession. He could've avoided all that heartbreak and sorrow had he just checked his phone, but no… just had to go for total isolation didn't he.

“Michael? I know this is out of the blue, but I've really liked you for a long time and… if you don't feel the same I understand… and I understand if you hate me, or if you don't wanna be around me, and the reason you hid was because I'm disgusting and-”

Michael silenced him by pressing a kiss to his lips. Jeremy made a shocked noise, before hesitantly kissing him back.

Jeremy's lips were so soft… and warm. They reminded Michael of the warmth of fresh blood… a little nibble on his lips wouldn't hurt…

Jeremy moaned as Michael sunk his fangs into his bottom lip. Okay, so maybe not just a ‘little’ nibble. But Jeremy wasn't objecting, so he pressed forward with it.

At the first drop of blood on his tongue, Michael drew back. Jeremy stared at him, dazed and face red. “You didn't need to stop…”

“I-I'm sorry… for everything…” Michael stuttered. Jeremy shushed him. “No need to apologize… I honestly should have told you way sooner.”

“How sooner?”

“When we started having ‘platonic’ eating out sessions dude.”

Michael let out a wheezy laugh. Jeremy leaned in for another kiss, which Michael accepted. They kissed for about a minute or so, before breaking apart for air.

_Is your bed made? Is your sweater on? Do you want ta? Like you know I do…_

“I love you Jere… don't ever forget that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The song at the end was cape cod kwassa kwassa by vampire weekend btw. I was listening to it while writing)
> 
> (Please go check out my Tumblr! https://pinksunsetsandblueskys.tumblr.com Please send me art prompts p l e a s e)


	15. Talking things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi im not actually dead lmao ive written nothing for this in a while and i feel bad so here have the vamp squad + christine and the werewolf squad + jenna talking about their feelings -Rhaps0dic/Aaron

Chloe, Jake and Christine had organized a night to talk to Michael, and hang out, without it seeming weird. Honestly they were concerned about him. For a while after the play situation, he had been open with them, and now they hadn’t heard from him in a while, almost a month. They finally knew something was happening when they got a text from Jeremy saying that he was okay, but had just tried to kill himself. Chloe and Jake set up a pillow fort in Chloe’s basement while Christine had gone to pick Michael up, who was protesting the whole way there.   
“I’m fine Christine! I don’t need to-”  
“Yes you do Michael Mell, no protesting! This is not an intervention we just want to check in with you, and besides, we all miss you, so you’re going! If it’s a bonus, I brought Ophelia with me! She’s cuddling with Chloe right now, Chloe really likes cats! Who would’ve guessed right? Also I made snacks that should be safe for you guys to eat!” Christine had started rambling to fill the awkward silence in her car, and Michael didn’t mind, paying attention to every word helped distract him from what he was feeling. Jake and Chloe probably only cared about him because he’s a vampire too, which honestly he would rather they didn’t lie about pretending to care. He tried to draw his mind back to what Christine was saying, it was something about a new charm she had tried out and ended up turning her hair blue for a week, Michael forced himself to laugh because she would be worried if he didn’t.   
Michael kept quiet for the whole ride, until they made it to Chloe’s house, and Christine grabbed his hand and politely pulled him downstairs where Jake and Chloe were laying on the floor, and Chloe had Ophelia on her chest.   
“Hey guys! I have Michael!”  
“Mikey! How are you doing?” Jake stood up and Chloe kicked his ankle as he went to hug Michael. “We have snacks and movies, and a cat!”  
“The cat is mine.” Chloe was still laying on the floor, and she had pyjamas on, but heeled boots. She had a strange fashion sense.  
“Chloe! Ophelia is my familiar, get your own!” Christine scooped Ophelia up from Chloe and Chloe hissed at Christine, and she stuck her tongue out in response. “She’s my cat , my sweet baby!”   
“So, Michael,” Chloe patted the space beside her, trying to get Michael to lay down, or at least sit down with them. “How have things been?”  
“Well, if you consider the fact that I locked myself in my basement trying to starve myself to death and then I basically attacked Jeremy, things have been shitty. Really shitty.” Michael rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets and sitting cross legged on the carpet. It had only been a few days ago since what happened, and he had been scratching at his arms, creating new scars over the old ones. He wished he had died when he had tried to.   
Jake had been talking for a while, about something, and then the topic turned to crushes. He wasn’t one for gossip, but he was curious. Michael wondered if it was a vampire thing to have a crush on a werewolf.   
“Yeah, I mean, I don’t know about you two, but do all vampires like werewolves? I’ve been crushing on Brooke forever… Which is great and all she’s really pretty but like, I kinda fucked up at the party, badly.”  
“I, I get what you’re saying Chlo, I’m in love with Rich, and I haven’t really had the chance to talk to him one on one since the party…..”   
Michael didn’t say much for the whole evening, and just let himself find calm in the constant chatter. He eventually asked Christine a question that had been on his mind for a while.   
“Hey Chrissy? Can I ask you something?”  
“He speaks!”   
“Chloe let him talk, if you’re quiet I’ll give you Ophelia for cuddles-”  
“My lips are sealed! Go on Michael.”  
“Uh thanks, I wanted to ask, did you know about Jeremy’s huge crush on you?”  
“I did, and I felt happy that someone liked me, but everything was kinda traumatic and I wasn’t interested in a relationship at the point, also I’m fairly sure I’m aro ace!”   
“Ah,”   
“Wait what were we going on about before this?”  
“Michael trying to kill himself….?”  
“Guys, really, I’m fine. I’ve just been isolating myself from anyone but Jeremy lately….”  
“Well, we’re here for you no matter what. You know that right?”  
“Yeah, thanks you guys…..”

 

The same day, on the other side of town, Brooke, Rich, Jeremy and Jenna were having a feelings chat, which had started out as a sleepover. Jeremy had wanted to talk to Brooke about what had happened at the Halloween party, since they hadn’t even talked since then, except saying hello or contributing to group conversations.   
He felt like shit for just abandoning her, and then Chloe tried to sleep with him, and Jake was pissed. The way she looked at him when he ran out of the room broke his heart, he liked her, but just as a friend. Jeremy wanted to get to know her better now that the Squip wasn’t in his head.   
Jeremy knew he owed Brooke an apology, and he spent almost twenty minutes saying how sorry he was, and didn’t notice the way Rich was staring at the ground.   
“Jeremy, really it's okay! I forgive you!”  
“Are you sure?”   
“I’m sure, don't worry!” Brooke kissed his cheek gently as a platonic gesture, she was really quite affectionate, not that anyone minded. She leaned against the couch, and tapped Rich’s foot, giving him a concerned look. “Richy? You okay?”  
“...... I’m fine,”  
“No you’re not Rich, what’s up? Do I need to send Jeremy to get some Red?”  
“No, no it’s not that…”  
“Rich, you can talk to us, you know that right?” Jeremy patted Rich’s knee, as the three of them were all giving him concerned looks.   
“I know… It’s just…. This is all my fault, you know? I was the one who attacked Jeremy, making him a werewolf, I’m the one who made him take a Squip, I burned Jake’s house down. I always have nightmares about it, about everything I’ve done, I’m an awful person-”  
“Okay let’s get one thing straight-”  
“Nobody here is straight Jeremy.”  
“I know that! Anyways, I took the Squip of my own accord Rich, you just told me about it and I thought it was a good idea. The only reason the fire started was because you were trying to get the Squip out, it was controlling you and ruining your life. It’s gone now and we’re all okay now, to a degree. We will never hate you for it, okay?”  
“Thanks Jer….”  
“Who wants to watch werewolf movies?”  
“Me! Me! Me!”  
“As long as it’s not Twilight….” Jeremy laughed, and smiled when he saw Rich smile a bit, he had been through a lot, he deserved to be happy.   
“Jenna you should’ve brought Nagini!”   
“Rich the last time you almost tried to eat her!”  
“Okay fair,” Rich started giggling when Brooke threw some popcorn at him and it got stuck in his hair, and Jeremy tried to get it out and Brooke threw a Skittle at him, and Jeremy tried to catch it in his mouth.   
“Broooooooke!” Jeremy whined, flopping on her shoulder like a puppy would, which really, the three of them were just really big puppies. She laughed at him, trying to put popcorn in his nose, and Jeremy snorted so the popcorn went everywhere. Rich reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn before throwing it piece by piece at the two on the floor.   
“Feel the wrath of the popcorn queen!” Jenna shouted, before running out to her car, coming back with three bags.   
“AND THE POPCORN KING JENNA DON’T FORGET ME! Ow! Brooke was that a Starburst?”  
“Yup!”   
"Rude! Jeremy avenge me!"  
"Avenge yourself!"   
"Jenna! Whadda you have?   
“Full moon support bags! Snacks, chew toys and anything else you might need,”  
“Seriously? Thank you Jenna!” Rich hugged her, which soon turned to a group hug and they were all smiling. They had all planned on having a sleepover again for the full moon, to help Jeremy feel better when transforming because he still felt like he was being shocked by the evil USB drive. Maybe they'd drag Michael over, and have him there to support Jeremy too.   
For now, everything was going to be okay.


	16. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhm hi

So uh this is Autisticvampireclub and uh personally this fic honestly is associated with very bad things for me... but I still enjoy the bare idea it was based on so uh I really wanna rewrite this fic?? However I need mhmmmmmmm motivation,,,

If I get at least 5 pieces of fan art for this au I literally swear on my life I will rewrite this fic. I will force myself to just open up a doc and write it down and post it. I promise. No maybes or probablys. 

You can send them to me in the comments or you tag me on tumblr my URL is Autisticvampireclub 

Yeah,,,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god it’s ten o clock why

**Author's Note:**

> Behhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> (Return of the beh)


End file.
